Des espoirs
by Castielific
Summary: Plusieurs mois après "Both Sides Now", qu'est devenu House? House/Wilson friendship, House/Cuddy
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Des espoirs  
Auteur: Sganzy  
Bêta: Vicodinaddict  
Disclaimers: pas à moi, pas de sous  
Spoilers: Both Side Now et tout ce qu'il y a avant.  
Genre: Drame, Friendship...et à peu près tout ce qui peut exister.  
Résumé: Plusieurs mois après "Both Side Now", qu'est devenu House?

N/A : A priori, le comportement de House peut paraître bizarre au début, mais tout s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure de la fic, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Suis fière de moi en ce moment ! Pas par prétention (cette histoire est loin d'être parfaite), mais parce que jusqu'ici, la fic colle parfaitement à tous les spoilers qu'on a reçu pour la saison 6 (le fait que ça soit centré sur House/Wilson au début, troubles in paradise pour Boreteen et j'vais pas vous spoiler sur toute ma fic non plus !)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« MS ? »

« Vérifié et re-vérifié. Négatif », soupira Foreman, tentant de garder son calme. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Son regard passa sur chacun des membres du département de diagnostique. Thirteen observait ses mains, Taub vérifiait le dossier et Chase, récemment réintégré à l'équipe, avait un air très concentré sur le visage. Aucun n'osa croiser son regard. Foreman baissa le sien à son tour avant d'inspirer et de se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, il n'en avait pas le_ droit_.

« Remy, retourne interroger la mère. »

« Je lui ai déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, ça ne servira à… »

« Eh bien repose les », ordonna le neurologue.

Thirteen lui jeta un regard de travers et il serra la mâchoire. Depuis qu'il était devenu son chef, les choses se dégradaient. Ils étaient convaincus que ça pourrait marcher entre eux, mais le sort ne cessait de leur prouver le contraire. Le docteur Cuddy, qui gardait un œil sur eux, lui avait demandé de traiter Remy comme ses autres employés et il le faisait. Malheureusement, ses autres employés ne le portaient pas vraiment dans leurs cœurs et peu à peu Thirteen suivait peu à peu leur exemple.

« Taub, cherchez tout ce que vous pourrez trouver. Livres, Internet…je me moque d'où vous cherchez, mais trouvez ce que ce gamin a. »

Taub ouvrit la bouche, certainement sur une protestation qui mourut avant d'avoir pu être prononcée. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce.

« Chase, toxico, NFS, refais tous les tests et tous ceux auxquels tu peux penser. On a forcément manqué quelque chose. »

Pour une fois, Chase ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Ils étaient dans l'impasse et ce n'était pas la faute de Foreman. Ce dernier le regarda partir avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa la pièce.

Il avait longtemps rêvé d'avoir son propre bureau, son propre département, mais aujourd'hui comme bien trop souvent, il en venait à douter de son mérite. Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur la pièce aux murs bordeaux. L'espace d'une seconde, il imagina House affalé sur son ottoman lui crier qu'il était idiot et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait manqué. L'ottoman n'était plus là, pas plus que House. A la place, un canapé design immaculé habillait le coin de la pièce. Il détestait ce bureau. Il l'avait entièrement refait, du sol au plafond, n'avait laissé aucun signe de l'existence de son ancien propriétaire, pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un intrus. Ces murs n'étaient pas les siens. Quoiqu'il fasse, la présence de House pesait dans l'atmosphère de l'endroit, comme un fantôme qui lui riait au nez à chaque échec.

Finalement, Foreman fit volte-face et retourna dans la salle de conférence. Il s'y sentait mieux, il détestait cette sensation mais avait l'impression que sa place était là. Depuis ses seize ans il rêvait d'être là où il était aujourd'hui et pourtant, maintenant, il réalisait que cette vie n'était pas pour lui, pas ici. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, meilleur que la majorité de ses collègues, mais tous ceux qui l'entouraient avaient connu meilleur que lui. Il savait qu'il y avait un homme dont le talent défiait tout ce à quoi Foreman pouvait prétendre. Ici, il ne serait jamais le meilleur, ses compétences ne pesaient pas lourd face au poids des souvenirs.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bout de table et observa le tableau blanc. Fièvre, céphalées, myalgies, toux, et douleurs thoraciques. Dans sa tête, une voix bien connue cria à l'infection tout en remettant en doute son intellect.

« Oui, mais laquelle ? », demanda-t-il doucement, frustré.

La voix ne lui répondit pas. Evidemment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le son de son biper le fit sursauter. Il cligna des yeux quelques secondes. Il rougit presque de honte en réalisant qu'il s'était endormi sur la table de conférence. Son biper le rappela à l'ordre et il jeta un coup d'œil avec réticence. Arrêt cardio-respiratoire.

Il allait bondir sur ses pieds quand il se figea. A quoi bon courir ? Il allait faire quoi, pousser les médecins présents et utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques pour ramener cet enfant à la vie ? Il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il avait échoué.

Il se leva et avança jusqu'à son bureau. Il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et ricana amèrement. Ses mains étaient serrées nerveusement et il comprit enfin à quoi devait servir cette grosse balle que House malaxait toujours. L'écraser, la jeter contre un mur, il en aurait bien besoin. Il n'en avait pas alors il prit la première chose qu'il trouva et regarda le téléphone entrer en collision avec le mur avant de retomber sur le sol, brisé. Une balle. House était un génie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le docteur Cuddy sursauta à peine quand il entra telle une furie dans son bureau. Quand elle releva la tête et le reconnut, il crut voir une lueur d'espoir s'éteindre dans son regard. Cela l'arrêta dans son élan et il marmonna un désolé empathique.

« House », affirma-t-il en redressant la tête.

A nouveau, une lueur nostalgique.

« Comment va votre patient ? J'ai entendu qu'il avait fait un arrêt cette nuit, demanda-t-elle en ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire ».

« Son cœur est reparti, mais il est toujours sous assistance respiratoire. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on en parle, mais… »

« Quoique vous vous apprêtiez à demander, vous savez visiblement que ma réponse sera négative alors ne vous en donnez pas la peine ».

« Il a besoin de lui », insista Foreman.

« Etes-vous en train de reconnaître que vous avez échoué ? », s'étonna-t-elle, espérant changer de sujet.

« Non », se buta Foreman. « Je n'ai pas échoué dans la mesure où c'était perdu d'avance. Quand….on savait qu'il viendrait un jour, un cas qu'on ne pourrait pas résoudre. Personne ne le peut à part… »

Cuddy leva une main. Elle faisait toujours ça, refusait qu'on prononce son nom sans l'avouer.

« Si vous ne désirez plus être en charge de ce cas, je le transférerai à Princeton General. Le docteur Halom est un très bon… »

« Le docteur Halom ne saurait pas discerner une chaise d'un tabouret ».

« Eh bien heureusement qu'il n'est pas menuisier », ironisa Cuddy.

« Sans House », se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter, « cet enfant est mort. »

Cuddy ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je suis désolée, docteur Foreman. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

« Dites nous au moins où il est ! », s'emporta le jeune médecin.

« Maintenant, j'ai du travail », continua-t-elle en l'ignorant. « Si vous avez besoin de conseils d'ordre strictement médical, je suis là. Sinon, je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau ».

Foreman serra la mâchoire, la défiant du regard. Il n'avait pas été facile de reconnaître qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il avait besoin de House. Ca allait contre tous ses principes. Pourtant il l'avait fait et l'échec était dur à avaler. Pire, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Cuddy n'était pas la seule à pouvoir le mener à House. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait. C'était sa seule chance de sauver cet enfant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Où est House ? », interrogea-t-il sans préambule, Wilson n'était pas son supérieur après tout.

L'oncologue le fixa un long moment, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, ses traits se détendirent et il l'incita d'un geste à venir s'asseoir face à lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mon patient est mourant », céda Foreman en s'asseyant. « Il n'a que six ans et… »

Peut-être qu'expliquer la situation lui ferait gagner la sympathie de Wilson…

« House ne vous serait d'aucun aide », affirma brusquement l'oncologue.

« Vous n'en savez rien. On a pas de nouvelles depuis presque un an, si ça se trouve… »

Wilson se leva et passa une main sur son visage. Foreman fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Appelez. Demandez. Ca ne vous prendrait que quelques minutes et la vie d'un petit garçon pourrait être sauvée », essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

« C'est inutile. House…n'a plus rien à voir avec l'homme que vous avez connu. Il ne pourra pas vous aider, pas plus qu'il n'a su s'aider lui-même. »

« Ok. N'appelez pas. Donnez moi le numéro et je m'en chargerai ».

« Vous êtes responsable du département de diagnostique. Vous ne dépendez plus de lui. Vous vous en sortirez très bien tout seul. »

« Ce garçon va mourir, à moins que… », insista Foreman, haussant le ton.

« Que vous continuiez à chercher ce qu'il a au lieu de vous reposer sur des espoirs stupides que House vienne à votre rescousse ! Il ne reviendra pas. Alors cessez d'agir en interne indécis et comportez vous comme un vrai médecin ! », s'emporta Wilson.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et Foreman lutta pour ne pas baisser le regard. Il savait que ça serait douloureux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il continuerait à tenter de sauver cet enfant par lui-même, mais il ne se voilait pas la face. House était sa seule chance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Tu es fou », répéta Chase.

« T'as une meilleure suggestion ? »

« Si on se fait prendre, Cuddy n'hésitera pas… »

« Alors tais toi et aide moi », s'agaça Foreman en désignant une commode à l'autre bout du bureau.

Chase y alla en maugréant. Comment s'était-il laissé entraîner là dedans ? Il ouvrit un tiroir et commença à chercher la section H des dossiers. Les noms s'arrêtaient à F. Tiroir du dessous alors.

« Tu trouves ? », chuchota Foreman.

« Evidemment, t'as pas entendu mon hourra ? », répondit sarcastiquement Chase.

« Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir ».

Chase ne répondit pas. Foreman, non. Cameron, si. Dès qu'elle avait entendu parler du plan « à la rescousse de House » de Foreman, elle avait commencé à lui bourrer le crâne pour qu'il lui apporte son aide. Ce simple fait lui avait coupé toute envie de retrouver House. Il ne nierait pas qu'il appréciait, dans une certaine mesure, son ancien patron, mais voir sa femme baver rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom lui faisait penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose qu'il ne fasse plus partie de leur vie. Il plissa les yeux en apercevant un dossier sans nom. Seules les initiales G.H. étaient inscrites. Pas très subtil pour quelqu'un qui chercherait ce dossier en particulier, mais de quoi éviter les ragots et les découvertes hasardeuses.

« Hou-ra », s'exclama-t-il à voix basse en ouvrant le dossier.

« Tu l'as ? », demanda Foreman en se précipitant vers lui.

Il lui arracha le dossier des mains et Chase lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas. Depuis que Foreman était son chef, il avait de plus en plus envie de lui mettre son poing dans le pif.

« Il est à Mayfield », lut le neurologue.

Chase tendit l'oreille en entendant un bruit. Si Cuddy les surprenait à fouiller dans son bureau…

« Mince », soupira Foreman.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est sous Risperidone. »

« Et alors ? »

« A 200mg par jour, ça assommerait un cheval. Même si on parvenait à lui parler, il ne serait probablement pas capable de nous répondre », se désespéra Foreman.

Chase se passa une main sur le visage. Il était peut-être jaloux, mais savoir que House avait été réduit à l'état de légume le touchait plus que ce qu'il aurait cru.

« Attends », ajouta Foreman en scannant les pages du regard. « Ce dossier n'a pas été mis à jour depuis plus de six mois. »

« Le Risperidone est généralement utilisé à court terme, s'il y a eu une progression, ils ont dû, au minimum, alléger la dose depuis. »

« Hum », approuva l'autre en continuant à chercher dans le dossier.

Finalement, il le referma et le remit à sa place.

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! », annonça-t-il.

Chase grogna légèrement. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je veux venir avec toi ».

« Il en est hors de question. »

Cameron se rebiffa et posa les mains sur les hanches, un air entre contrariété et vexation sur le visage.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu es de garde ce week-end ».

« Il me reste des congés à prendre, je suis sûre… »

« J'ai pris des congés. Foreman a pris des congés. Si tu en prends, ça va être suspect ».

« Sûr, c'est plus suspect que ta _femme_ passe un week-end avec toi plutôt que ton patron. »

Chase se mordit la lèvre une seconde. Il détestait qu'on se réfère à Foreman comme son patron. Ils avaient les mêmes qualifications et le même âge. C'était juste un concours de circonstances et beaucoup de prétentions qui avaient amené Foreman à la tête du département.

« Ca l'est puisqu'on a laissé entendre qu'on partait pêcher. »

« Et Cuddy a gobé ça ? », s'esclaffa Cameron.

Une image de Foreman avec un bob sur la tête et en short lui apparut et elle ricana à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais vu Foreman sans sa cravate, la notion même de relaxation lui semblait inconnue alors pêcher….c'était absurde.

« Heureusement, oui. »

« Vous devriez lui dire », se reprit Cameron.

Elle n'aimait pas tout ça. Elle avait l'impression que d'un seul coup, Cuddy et Wilson étaient leurs ennemis et détestait cette sensation. Elle était sûre que s'ils leur disaient la vérité, ils ne s'opposeraient pas à….

« Ca n'arrivera pas ».

Il se retourna tout à coup et la jaugea.

« N'est ce pas ? », interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

Ca ne serait pas la première fois que la conscience de Cameron gâcherait tout.

« Je ne dirais rien », répondit-elle avec un regard réprobateur.

Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle était capable de garder un secret !

« Bien », conclut Chase en lançant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Au même instant, un coup de klaxon retentit.

« C'est Foreman, je dois y aller », annonça-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de la dépasser, elle attrapa son bras.

« Dis…Dis lui…qu'il nous manque ici. »

Chase acquiesça en détournant le regard.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : A priori, le comportement de House peut paraître bizarre au début, mais tout s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure de la fic, ne vous inquiétez pas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait s'ils ne nous laissent pas entrer ? », demanda Chase.

Depuis maintenant presque dix minutes, ils étaient assis en silence. Aucun d'eux n'avouerait qu'il était nerveux face à cet immense bâtiment, face à ce qu'ils allaient y voir.

Foreman inspira profondément avant de sortir une lettre de sa poche et de la jeter sur les genoux de Chase. C'était House qui lui avait appris à truander, c'était une sorte d'hommage que de se servir de ces connaissances pour aller le voir. Chase ouvrit la lettre et ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement de l'entête à la signature. Une lettre de Wilson, le proxy de House, qui expliquait qu'il aimerait que ces deux médecins évaluent l'état actuel du patient Gregory House. Evidemment, Wilson n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de cette lettre.

Chase sentit sa gorge se serrer. D'un seul coup, tout cela prenait une ampleur plus grave. Ils ne venaient plus simplement voir une connaissance, ils venaient demander une consultation à un malade mental à l'aide de faux papiers.

« Bon, on y va ? », incita-t-il avant de perdre son courage.

Ils mirent bien trop longtemps à parcourir les cinquante mètres qui les séparaient de l'entrée. L'appréhension rendait leurs pas plus lents, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Il est dans sa chambre, les informa l'infirmière. Normalement à cette heure-ci, on les laisse en salle commune, mais il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié la compagnie alors on lui laisse un livre à la place. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence. Ils avaient tous deux conscience qu'elle parlait des malades mentaux, de House comme de l'un d'eux. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et entendu, c'était toujours difficile d'imaginer que House ait pu perdre la tête, qu'il puisse être vulnérable. Malgré son handicap et toutes ses hospitalisations, il leur était toujours apparu comme fort, presque immuable.

L'infirmière s'arrêta devant une porte et ils attendirent, à quelques mètres de là, alors qu'elle la déverrouillait. Elle leur sourit poliment et disparut, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, tendant le cou pour apercevoir l'intérieur sans oser s'en approcher.

Finalement, Foreman inspira profondément et serra le dossier du patient contre son torse, se redressant. Il avança jusqu'à la pièce, se promettant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas sur le pas de la porte. Il la franchit et s'avança, armé de son courage, jusqu'au lit. Il se figea en réalisant qu'il était vide. Il se retourna vers la porte, comme si House avait pu s'enfuir sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Il ne vit que Chase, planté sur place, les yeux écarquillés vers le côté opposé de la chambre. Foreman déglutit avant de suivre son regard avec hésitation.

Dans le coin de la pièce, une boule de couvertures était posée à même le sol. On pouvait deviner la forme d'un corps humain, recroquevillé sous le rempart. Seuls quelques cheveux grisonnants dépassaient de la pile immaculée.

Le neurologue sentit le regard de son collègue, son besoin de croiser ses yeux, d'être rassuré, mais l'ignora, fixant le coin de la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte se fermer, la pile de couverture sembla sursauter. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que Chase n'était pas parti avant d'avancer prudemment vers son ancien patron. Arrivé à deux mètres de lui, il s'arrêta, hésitant. Devait-il garder ses distances ? S'accroupir ? Le toucher ?

« House ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Le haut du crâne dépassa un peu plus, son attention attirée.

« C'est heu…Foreman ».

« Je lis », protesta une voix plus rauque et plus tremblante que dans son souvenir.

« Je…Je suis avec Chase, on aimerait vous parler. »

La couverture remonta, l'englobant entièrement. Foreman jeta un regard incertain vers Chase, à présent, c'était lui qui cherchait du réconfort.

« Il y a un petit garçon qui est très malade. Il a besoin de vous. »

Il détestait le ton de sa voix. Elle était trop sirupeuse, trop douce. C'était à House qu'il parlait, bon sang ! Il se racla la gorge.

« J'ai amené le dossier », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

Trop grave, artificielle.

Il fit un pas en avant et tendit le dossier. Rien ne se produisit. Il tapa légèrement le dossier contre ce qu'il identifia comme un genou, espérant attirer son attention et signaler sa requête. Il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« On a fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir, vous pourriez au moins… », commença à s'agacer Foreman.

« Eh, House », intervint Chase d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Il s'avança et s'accroupit face à son ancien patron.

« Vous lisez quoi ? »

Le tas de couvertures bougea un peu avant de se figer.

« Je peux voir ? », insista gentiment Chase.

Au bout d'un moment, une main sortit, tenant un livre. Il crut reconnaître le livre tendu comme un de ceux qui traînaient toujours sur le bureau du diagnosticien. Par réflexe, il voulut le prendre pour en lire la couverture, mais dès qu'il le toucha, il redisparut sous la couette. Il imagina House serrer le livre contre lui, protecteur.

« J'ai lu un très bon livre récemment », feinta-t-il pour ne pas couper court au lien qu'il essayait de créer. « Il devrait vous plaire. Vous voulez que je vous le ramène à l'occasion ? »

Il ne précisa volontairement pas de quoi parlait le livre, espérant titiller la curiosité de l'autre homme. Quelques marmonnements leur provinrent de sous les couvertures, mais ils ne purent distinguer les mots. Les marmonnements continuèrent et il leur sembla que House commençait à se balancer, paniqué.

« Eh », intervint Chase un peu trop fort.

Les balancements cessèrent pour laisser place à un sursaut, puis à une forme figée.

« Ca vous dit de jouer à un jeu ? Vous aimez ça les jeux, non ? »

Un silence suivit, avant qu'une petite voix émette ce qui devait ressembler à un « oui ».

« Attention, c'est un jeu juste pour les docteurs, vous croyez que vous y arriverez ? »

Il échangea un regard avec Foreman, c'était l'occasion de savoir si l'homme avait perdu la tête au point d'oublier tout ce qu'il savait.

« Evidemment », répondit une voix un peu plus fort.

« Ok. Laissez moi réfléchir à une devinette… », feinta-t-il en tendant les doigts vers Foreman qui lui remit le dossier.

Il le scanna rapidement. Il en connaissait les faits, mais voulait trouver l'indice qui pourrait conduire House à la solution.

« Alors. Imaginons. Vous êtes docteur donc et un petit garçon de six ans arrive avec une fièvre très forte. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? », tenta-t-il pour vérifier que House suivait.

« Malade ».

« Il a aussi des douleurs très fortes aux jambes et une forte toux. »

« Grippe. »

« Il tousse du sang », expliqua Chase.

« Hémoptysie », articula lentement House.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hésitant. C'était un symptôme, pas un diagnostique. Bien que House ait l'air de se rappeler des termes médicaux, il mettait du temps à réfléchir et était bien moins pertinent.

« Donc fièvre, myalgies et hémoptysie », récapitula Chase, laissant traîner sa voix pour inciter une réponse.

Rien ne vint. Foreman soupira et se redressa. Chase leva les yeux vers lui et le neurologue haussa les épaules, comme pour lui désigner que c'était une mauvaise idée et perdu d'avance.

« House. Fièvre, myalgies et hémoptysie », insista Chase.

La couverture se resserra autour de la forme. Foreman ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Chase de laisser tomber quand House parla à nouveau.

« Il va mieux. Il va mieux, hein ? », répéta-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard attristé et Chase se redressa. House l'interrogea encore. Et encore. Il commença à s'agiter, répétant sa question comme un leitmotiv.

Foreman fit signe à Chase de le suivre, et ce dernier hésita avant de s'accroupir à nouveau, posant une main rassurante sur le genoux de House, la retirant au brusque mouvement de recul de ce dernier.

« Ca va, House. Il va bien. »

« Il va mieux ? »

« Oui, il va mieux. Ca va aller », le rassura-t-il.

« Non. Non. Non. Non », commença-t-il à répéter sans fin.

Chase ferma les yeux une seconde. La main de Foreman sur son épaule le fit soupirer. Au moins, ils avaient essayé. Il se releva et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, House éleva la voix, puis se mit à crier que non, il n'allait pas mieux. Une infirmière apparut et les fit sortir, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent une seconde.

« Je boirais bien une bière », annonça finalement Chase, dépité.

« J'en boirais bien dix », surenchérit Foreman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le week-end passa sans qu'ils en reparlent. Ils passèrent la journée à boire, prétextant qu'ils avaient juste besoin de se détendre. Ils rentrèrent le lendemain. Cameron était de garde et Thirteen avait déménagé depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ils s'installèrent mutuellement devant la télé et prièrent pour ne plus penser à rien.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Merci à Wikipedia pour m'avoir fourni tous ces termes médicaux. J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle à la réalité possible à ce niveau, cependant il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs, suis pas médecin non plus donc m'en voulait pas :-/  
Comme j'avais prévenu, le début de cette histoire est un peu lourd au niveau médical et léger en Wilson et Cuddy, mais je vous promets que ça ça s'arrangera par la suite. J'ai mes limites au niveau du dosage de Foreman hein...

Je le dis pas assez, mais merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le lundi venu, quand Foreman arriva, Taub et Thirteen étaient déjà là. Il enlevait sa veste lorsque Chase apparut avec quatre cafés et un sachet de Donuts. Ils s'installèrent à table, prêts à rabâcher les symptômes du petit garçon en espérant avoir une illumination quand Thirteen leur tendit un dossier. Foreman fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture.

« Depuis quand on prend un nouveau cas avant d'avoir résolu l'ancien ? », s'étonna-t-il sur un ton de reproche, après tout, c'était lui qui était censé choisir les cas à traiter.

« Cuddy nous a envoyé celui-ci », expliqua un peu trop froidement Remi.

Ce week-end, elle avait espéré que Foreman l'appelle, essaie d'arranger les choses, mais il avait juste disparu et elle avait compensé en travaillant tout le weekend.

« Brian est rentré chez lui ce matin, j'ai signé les papiers hier », ajouta Taub, dubitatif.

« Tu renvoies un gosse mourant chez lui, sans diagnostique ? », s'outra Chase.

Taub pencha la tête, les sourcils haussés.

« Les antibiotiques à spectre large ont fait leur effet. Samedi, il ne présentait déjà plus aucun symptôme », éclaircit Thirteen.

« On croyait que vous aviez été prévenus », se justifia Taub.

« Par qui ? »

Thirteen et Taub échangèrent un regard. Bonne question.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, le cas est bouclé, conclut Thirteen. Rash, hémorragie… », commença-t-elle à enchaîner sur le prochain patient.

« Le cas n'est pas « bouclé » tant qu'on a pas de diagnostique », précisa Foreman.

« Le gosse va mieux. On lui a demandé de revenir pour un suivi, mais il est guéri, je ne vois pas où est le problème… »

« Le _problème_, c'est que _je_ décide quand un patient peut être renvoyé chez lui. Vous auriez dû me consulter », répondit sévèrement Foreman.

« Tu étais en congés. Tu n'avais pas l'air plus intéressé que ça par ce qui pouvait se passer ici », répliqua effrontément Thirteen.

Foreman se leva, prêt à s'énerver quand Taub intervint, voulant calmer le jeu.

« On aurait dû vous consulter. On est désolés. Mais le patient va bien, par contre… »

Il fit une pause pour regarder le nom sur le dossier.

« Madame Miller peut faire une hémorragie interne d'une seconde à l'autre alors on devrait peut-être se concentrer là dessus », suggéra-t-il avec un brin d'hésitation.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'en mêler finalement, il n'avait pas envie que les cris dévient vers lui…

Foreman le jaugea une seconde, inspira profondément et fit un geste vers le tableau blanc.

« Inscrivez les symptômes. Docteur Hadley, dans mon bureau », ordonna-t-il.

Les trois médecins se levaient quand le quatrième intervint.

« Il va mieux », réfléchit Chase à voix haute.

La lumière sembla se faire et il se leva, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Foreman avec insistance.

« Brian. _Il va mieux »_, prononça-t-il doucement, espérant que le message passerait.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas, Foreman fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. A l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il sembla comprendre et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tu crois… »

« Que ça vaut le coup de vérifier », continua Chase.

« C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence… », suggéra Foreman.

Chase haussa les sourcils, comme pour lui rappeler que House ne croyait pas aux coïncidences et que donc, ils n'y croyaient pas non plus.

« Heu…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? », interrogea Taub, son regard passant d'un homme à l'autre, penaud.

« Rappelez Brian et mettez le en observation ».

« Sa mère vient juste de le raccompagner, je ne vois pas… », commença à arguer Thirteen.

_« Tout de suite »_, précisa Foreman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assis autour de la table de conférence, Foreman et Taub attendaient. Quelques heures auparavant, Brian s'installait à nouveau dans sa chambre quand il s'était écroulé. Tous les symptômes étaient soudainement revenus, accompagnés d'un purpura et d'une probable encéphalite.

Foreman réfléchissait à une affection neurologique tandis que Taub continuait à chercher une infection.

Thirteen et Chase entrèrent. La jeune femme déposa le dernier résultat sanguin de l'enfant devant Foreman. Les plaquettes du garçon étaient clairement en chute. Dangereusement même.

« Leucémie ? », suggéra Chase sans espoir.

« Ca ne colle pas avec les premiers symptômes. »

Foreman serra un poing contre sa bouche, concentré.

« Non, il a raison », corrigea-t-il. « Rien n'explique les symptômes dans leur globalité. Alors, qu'est ce qui explique une baisse de plaquettes si rapide ? »

Un silence s'allongea, chacun débattant mentalement des possibilités avant que Taub prenne la parole.

« Thrombopénie ? Son corps fabrique des anticorps anti-plaquette. »

« Probablement à cause des antibiotiques. Il faudrait alors éliminer la possibilité d'une infection ? »

« Pas forcément, un problème cardiaque pourrait tout aussi bien être responsable ».

Les trois médecins se tournèrent vers leur chef qui réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer.

« Faites une recherche d'anticorps, une écho cardiaque et un EEG pour vérifier s'il y a encéphalite ».

Taub et Thirteen se levèrent, récupérant leurs dossiers et sortant. Chase changea de chaise, s'approchant de son patron.

« On devrait y retourner », suggéra-t-il.

« Ca ne servirait à rien ».

« Il sait visiblement ce qu'il se passe. Il pourrait nous aider à… »

_« Ou_ c'est juste le hasard qui nous joue un mauvais tour et on ne ferait que perdre le peu de temps qu'il reste à cet enfant », objecta Foreman.

« Ca vaut la peine d'essayer ».

Foreman soupira.

« On attend les résultats des tests, et on improvisera », coupa-t-il court.

Il espérait bien trouver ce qui tuait Brian sans avoir à demander son avis à un malade mental. Son ego en aurait bien besoin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« C'est pas vrai ! », s'exclama Foreman en frappant la table.

Aucun de ses collaborateurs ne sursauta. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs et à bout de force. En deux jours, la maladie s'était étendue au cœur et aux reins de Brian. A présent, il souffrait également d'une pancréatite.

Un silence se fit, chacun cherchant désespérément un diagnostique. En vain.

« C'est forcément infectieux », marmonna Taub.

Foreman se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et se frotta le crâne.

« Remettez le sous antibiotiques. »

« Si c'est ce qui cause la thrombopénie, ça pourrait le tuer », nota Thirteen.

« Tu as d'autres suggestions peut-être ? », s'exaspéra Foreman.

Pour seule réponse, Thirteen baissa la tête.

« Moi j'en ai une », affirma Chase.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il garda le sien fixé sur Foreman, lourd de sens. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément. A ce point, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix.

« Ok », soupira-t-il. « Ok. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je suis désolée, messieurs, mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir », affirma l'infirmière.

« On en a juste pour cinq minutes. C'est tout ce qu'on demande », supplia Chase en plantant ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Sans autorisation, je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer », affirma-t-elle.

« Ecoutez », reprit Foreman de son ton le plus convaincant. « La vie d'un enfant en dépend ».

« Ah oui ? D'habitude la réplique c'est « c'est une question de vie ou de mort » », répliqua-t-elle en imitant son ton sur la fin.

« On a _vraiment_ besoin de le voir ».

« Désolée, je ne peux rien pour vous. Il est interdit de visite, ordre du docteur Gordez ».

« Interdit de visite ? Qu'est qu'il a fait ? Il a bavé sur sa couverture ? », s'outra Chase.

Dans l'état où était House, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour être puni.

« Il a agressé un infirmier et tenté de s'échapper »

Les deux hommes se turent un moment avant que Foreman ne grimace.

« Eh bien…pour House, c'est plutôt un signe de rétablissement… »

La jeune infirmière ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle et leur désigna la sortie.

« Veuillez partir ou j'appelle la sécurité », s'emporta-t-elle.

« On est docteurs. On peut vous montrer nos badges si vous… »

« Sortez ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? », intervient un homme en blouse blanche.

La jeune femme se rebiffa immédiatement.

« Docteur Gordez, j'expliquais à ces deux hommes qu'il leur est impossible de voir un patient, mais ils refusent de partir. »

« Docteur, on est docteurs », répéta-t-il.

« On souhaiterait voir Gregory House, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

L'infirmière ricana et lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Le médecin les jaugea un moment. Il gratta sa barbe grisonnante et plissa les yeux.

« Que lui voulez vous ? »

« Lui parler. Juste cinq minutes. C'est tout ce qu'on demande. »

« Qu'est ce qui est si important ? », s'intéressa le docteur.

Voyant une éventuelle approbation venir, l'infirmière intervint à nouveau.

« Docteur Gordez, ce sont les deux hommes qui sont venus samedi dernier », lui expliqua-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens. C'est à cause d'eux que…

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, mademoiselle Tinger, je vais m'en occuper. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, visiblement outrée d'être ainsi éjectée de la conversation. Le psychiatre fit signe aux deux hommes de le suivre jusqu'à un bureau au bout du couloir. Il s'installa et les incita à s'asseoir, mais ils restèrent debout.

« Docteur, on comprend que vous souhaitiez protéger vos patients, mais il s'agit ici d'une affaire très importante », éclaircit Foreman, diplomate.

« C'est pour ce petit garçon, n'est ce pas ? Celui qui est malade ? »

« Il vous en a parlé ? », s'étonna Chase.

« Pas directement. Mais il a marmonné certaines choses à ce sujet »

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on le voit. On pense qu'il a des informations… »

« Le docteur Wilson est-il au courant de votre visite ? »

« Excusez-moi ? », demanda Foreman, ne voulant rien dévoiler avant de connaître le but de la question.

« J'ai ici », commença le psychiatre en sortant une feuille que les deux hommes reconnurent immédiatement, « une autorisation de visite provenant du docteur Wilson et portant vos noms. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard récalcitrant.

« J'avoue que ça m'intrigue. Dans la mesure où le docteur Wilson est pleinement conscient qu'aucune autorisation de ce genre n'est nécessaire. »

Oh.

« A vrai dire, je préconise même des visites régulières pour des cas comme celui de Gregory ».

Chase fronça les sourcils et ne put se retenir de penser à haute voix.

« Pourtant Wilson n'est pas venu… »

« Depuis presque huit mois. Malgré mes recommandations, Gregory a clairement explicité le fait qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Sa récalcitrance empêchait les visites de lui être bénéfique, nous avons donc décidé d'un commun accord de respecter son souhait. »

Et de l'abandonner à son sort ?, aurait voulu dire Chase, se retenant difficilement. Tout comme il se retint de demander qui exactement le « nous » anonyme désignait.

« Cependant, votre visite d'il y a quelques jours a eu un effet…à vrai dire, je ne saurais dire s'il fut positif, mais le comportement de Gregory a brusquement changé, ce qui, dans son état, ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'on est autorisé à le voir ? », s'impatienta poliment Foreman.

« Malheureusement, ses agressions répétées du personnel nous ont contraint à lui injecter un sédatif. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous serait d'une grande aide ».

« Quand reprendra-t-il conscience ? », interrogea Chase, dépité.

« Ca, je ne peux vous le dire », répliqua le médecin, fataliste sur le cas de son patient. « Mais il devrait être capable de parler d'ici une heure ou deux. »

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête. Voyant leur espoir, le psychiatre crut bon d'ajouter :

« Le problème vient du fait que nous parvenions tout juste à gagner sa confiance. Gregory n'est pas…un patient facile. Il est très renfermé sur lui-même et j'ai bien peur que les évènements récents n'aient fait qu'épaissir sa carapace. Mais j'espère que vos visages familiers l'aideront. Vous le connaissez bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Chase jeta un regard vers Foreman, incertain. Ils le connaissaient, oui, mais _bien_ ? Il n'était pas sûr que leurs présences lui soient d'une quelconque aide. A vrai dire, plus il en entendait sur l'état de House, plus il avait envie de partir en courant dans le sens opposé. D'_ignorer_.

« On travaillait pour lui ».

« Bien. Nous possédons une salle d'attente où vous pouvez vous installer. Nous vous préviendrons lorsque Gregory se réveillera. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, le remercièrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

« Evidemment, vous comprenez que je me dois de prévenir le docteur Wilson de votre présence ? En tant que décisionnaire, il doit être mis au courant de l'évolution de l'état du patient. Je souhaite aussi le tenir informé de la falsification que vous avez effectuée en son nom. Etant donnée la situation, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire un rapport au directeur de cet établissement, mais il est dans son droit de déposer une plainte si bon lui semble », réprimanda le psychiatre.

Les deux médecins acquiescèrent, coupables. Ils ne pensaient pas que Wilson allait prévenir la police, mais leur faire la morale par contre…Ils espéraient juste qu'ils parviendraient à le convaincre de ne rien dire à Cuddy.

« Merci beaucoup, docteur », dirent-ils en même temps.

Il aurait très bien pu les dénoncer et ça n'aurait été que le début de leurs problèmes.

« Allez y. J'espère qu'il pourra vous aider… »

Le docteur Gordez était un homme optimiste et ne prononça donc pas la fin de sa phrase, mais le « même si j'en doute » qui suivait s'éleva de lui même dans le silence.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

« Gregory, vous avez de la visite », appela l'infirmière.

Il sentit sa main près de son épaule, mais elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le toucher. Personne ne le faisait jamais. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait essayé, il avait cru qu'Amber revenait le hanter et était parti en courant…ou du moins, en boitant le plus rapidement possible sur trois mètres avant de s'étaler misérablement sur le sol. Depuis, les infirmières n'avaient pas retenté le coup. Seul Joe, l'infirmier, le touchait, mais c'était uniquement quand il voulait le forcer à faire quelque chose ou « l'aider » comme il disait.

Le mot « visite » mit quelques secondes à attirer son attention. Il entendit les pas de l'infirmière s'éloigner, la porte se fermer. Malgré tout, il entendait toujours le son d'une respiration. Etait ce la sienne ? Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes. Non, il y en avait d'autres. Au moins deux. C'était _eux_, ils revenaient. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et serra les dents quand sa cuisse protesta. Il roula le dos et tira la couverture sur sa tête. C'était plus facile quand il ne les voyait pas. S'il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Plus rien n'existait dans le noir et s'il serrait ses mains assez fort contre ses oreilles, ils finissaient par se taire. Au fond, il savait que ça n'avait pas de sens. Les voix étaient dans sa tête alors quelle différence pouvait-il bien y avoir à se boucher les oreilles ? Mais ça marchait, parfois, alors il continuait.

Des voix résonnèrent et il serra ses mains si fort contre son crâne que ses jointures se firent douloureuses. Mais peu importait. Il avait juste à attendre et elles partiraient.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« House. House, écoutez-moi », insista gentiment Chase.

Il voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais House ne fit que se rouler davantage en boule, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible sans changer de position. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur et Chase ferma les yeux.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Son visage creusé et son allure maigre donnaient l'impression qu'il était plus jeune, fragile. Son pyjama était froissé, trop court au niveau des extrémités et de la taille. Ses cheveux devaient avoir été rasés, ou simplement coupés plus court. Ils exposaient plusieurs cicatrices blanches sur le crâne de House, Chase reconnut celle derrière son oreille gauche due à l'accident de bus, celle à l'arrière du crâne qu'il avait lui-même faite quand il l'avait ensuite opéré et une autre un peu en dessous de son oreille qui datait du jour où House s'était fait tiré dessus. Il y en avait au moins trois autres plus ou moins vieilles sur sa tête et son front était orné d'un pansement. Vu la manière dont House venait tout juste de se cogner, Chase ne serait pas étonné que cette dernière blessure ait été auto-infligée. Ou peut-être l'infirmier l'avait-il malmené avant de le sédater ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander.

C'était bizarre, mais devant la frêle allure de House, il était soudain pris d'une envie irrépressible de le protéger.

« Chase », l'incita Foreman à voix basse, le sortant de ses pensées.

Après avoir pris des nouvelles de Brian, ils s'étaient accordés sur la marche à suivre avec House. Chase était visiblement plus patient que Foreman, alors ça serait lui qui parlerait.

« Eh, House, vous vous souvenez du petit garçon dont je vous ai parlé ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Il s'appelle Brian, il a six ans. Fièvre, myalgies et hémoptysie, vous vous rappelez ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Il n'était pas sûr que House l'écoutait, mais au moins, il n'essayait plus de s'éloigner ou d'écraser son crâne entre ses mains.

« Son état s'est aggravé. Il a été mieux, comme vous aviez dit. Mais après, il a été pire ».

Il devina le roulement d'yeux de Foreman devant son langage enfantin.

« On n'a pas fini de jouer la dernière fois. Ca vous dit de continuer ? »

Cette fois, Chase attendit que House fasse quelque chose. Presque cinq minutes étaient passées et il commençait à désespérer quand House se déboucha les oreilles et serra ses bras autour de lui-même. Il allait prendre ça comme un accord…

« Ok, alors on recommence du début, d'accord ? »

« Grippe. »

C'était un chuchotement, à peine audible, si bien que Chase se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Il décida que non, que c'était un signe que House se souvenait de leur dernière visite.

« Oui, on en était là. Donc fièvre, myalgies et hémoptysie. Puis, le petit garçon, Brian », rappela-t-il, « a été mieux. Vous saviez que ça allait arriver, n'est ce pas ? »

« Le rat. »

« Quel rat ? »

« Il est mort. »

Chase échangea un regard avec Foreman. Il avait souvenir que House avait un rat, peut-être…comment il s'appelait déjà ? Magnum ? Sam Beckett ? Il était presque sûr que c'était un nom composé. Patrick Duffy ?

"Steve ?", suggéra Foreman.

Chase sourit en coin. Foreman se souvenait du nom du rat de House ? Ca, ça réclamait des explications.

« Non », souffla House comme un secret.

Ah, il était pourtant sûr que c'était ça. Steve…McQueen. Oui c'était bien ça.

« Je ne sais pas si Steve McQueen est mort », avoua-t-il, un peu penaud.

Il doutait qu'il soit encore en vie. Un rat vivait environ deux ans et House l'avait depuis quoi, trois ans ? Si par miracle il était encore en vie avant son internement, ça l'aurait étonné qu'il ait survécu presque une année de plus…mais dire à House que son compagnon préféré (après Wilson, il supposait) était décédé n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon d'engager la conversation.

House ne sembla pas réagir, son poing se serra sur la couverture qu'il tirait sur sa tête, mais il ne dit rien.

Chase décida de reprendre là où il en était.

« Après deux jours de rémission. Tous les symptômes sont revenus. Un purpura est apparu. Son cerveau, ses reins, son cœur et son pancréas sont touchés. »

Il fit une pause et reprit quand rien ne vint.

« On pensait à une infection…. », l'incita-t-il.

« La spirale. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House planta son visage dans le coin entre le mur et ses coussins, grognant. Le mot était là, dans sa tête, mais il était loin. Il le voyait, mais n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Seules des images s'imposaient à son esprit. Sa tête tournait. A quoi bon continuer de chercher ? Ils n'étaient pas là de toutes façons. C'était dans sa tête, juste dans sa tête. _Ca_ recommençait. Il fallait juste qu'il…Il agrippa un coussin et le colla sur le côté de son visage. Ils n'étaient pas là. Attends et ils disparaîtront. Oui, mais s'ils étaient vraiment là ? S'il y avait vraiment un enfant en danger ? La spirale lui donnait mal au crâne, il fallait qu'elle arrête de tourner. Mais même dans le noir, elle tournait toujours. Il avait la réponse, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Ils n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Mais s'ils étaient là ? Comment savoir ?

Chase recommença à parler, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il étouffait sous son coussin, mais le serra quand même un peu plus fort. Disparez et la spirale disparaîtra.

Soudain, une main agrippa son poignet, tenta de lui arracher son rempart. Il essaya de serrer, mais ses muscles étaient mous, endormis par le sédatif que Joe lui avait injecté. Il lâcha brutalement prise. En levant son bras, sa main frappa contre quelque chose. Quelque chose de moelleux, chaud…piquant ? Il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant d'enfoncer sa tête entre ses bras. Chase se touchait la joue. Il avait touché Chase. Il n'avait jamais touché Amber. Ou Kutner. Chase était là ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grimaçant, Chase se massa la mâchoire. House avait caché son visage sous un coussin et d'après sa façon de respirer, il était évident qu'il était en train d'étouffer sans le réaliser. Le jeune médecin avait, par réflexe, essayé de retirer le coussin, mais House l'avait malencontreusement frappé.

A présent, il s'était remis en boule, la tête cachée sous un drap. Bon sang, que lui était-il arrivé ?

« La spirale », répéta House au bout d'un moment.

Il baissa légèrement le drap et, pour la première fois, Chase croisa son regard. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde, mais il était là, convaincu. Ce n'était pas un regard de fou. C'était toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus intelligents, emprunts de la même douleur et de la même détermination qu'avant. Ternis par la peur, aussi. Chase hocha la tête, sans trop savoir à quoi il acquiesçait et House reposa sa joue contre le matelas, apaisé. Il semblait fatigué, toujours sous l'effet du sédatif. Chase se leva, acquiesçant toujours.

« On va vous laisser vous reposer maintenant », annonça-t-il.

Il crut voir House hocher la tête, mais ne put l'assurer. Il se tourna et avança jusqu'à la porte. Foreman hésita, incrédule, avant de le suivre hors de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas notre réponse ! »

« Il est fatigué ».

« J'ai pas dormi depuis quarante trois heures, moi aussi je suis fatigué ! »

« Il nous a donné sa réponse », insista Chase.

« Une réponse qui n'a aucun sens. »

« Pour l'instant. Mais…ça m'a inspiré quelque chose. »

Foreman plissa les yeux entre exaspération et intérêt.

« La thèse la plus probable reste l'infection », expliqua Chase. « Et certaines bactéries sont en forme de… », tenta-t-il de lui faire comprendre.

« Spirale », finit Foreman en hochant la tête. « Mais ça nous laisse toujours une cinquantaine de possibilités. »

« Cinquante contre l'infini, je trouve qu'on a plutôt bien progressé. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Taub et Thirteen sursautèrent quand Chase et Foreman entrèrent brusquement dans la pièce.

« Alors ? », demanda Foreman avec espoir.

« Toujours rien », soupira Thirteen en fermant un livre et en attrapant un autre.

« Chase… », commença Foreman.

« Je vais biopsier sa moelle, c'est l'endroit le plus probable pour avoir un aperçu de la bactérie. Si je la vois peut-être que je saurais l'identifier »

« Vas y », accepta Foreman.

Chase fit volte-face, mais s'arrêta net quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec une cravate.

« Vous n'irez nulle part », affirma Wilson. « Chase, Foreman, dans mon bureau ».

« Ecoutez, on parlera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant… »

« Taub peut très bien faire une biopsie. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps », dit l'oncologue sévèrement.

Les deux hommes le suivirent avec réticence jusqu'à son bureau.

« Je sais que vous étiez contre… », commença à argumenter Foreman.

« Comment va-t-il ? », l'interrompit soudainement Wilson.

Sa colère semblait avoir laissée place à un air concerné. Ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'elle réapparaîtrait plus tard. Foreman ne dit rien, laissant encore une fois le plus dur à Chase. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Comment allait-il la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? », répondit-il.

La dernière fois que Chase avait vu House, c'était à son enterrement de vie de garçon et il avait l'air très bien. Il aurait donc du mal à commenter son état actuel. Comparé à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, c'était une loque, mais comparé à la dernière fois où _Wilson _l'avait vu ? Peut-être était-il mieux…ou pire. Comment était il censé le savoir ?

« Il…vous a parlé ? », interrogea Wilson.

« Plus ou moins. C'était plus…des mots que de réelles phrases. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? », s'intrigua l'autre.

« On a surtout parlé du cas…et il a demandé des nouvelles de son rat. »

« Steve ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? »

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est fou !, se retint d'intervenir Foreman.

« Il devait juste se demander s'il était en vie. Il l'a toujours traité un peu comme un chien alors… »

« Steve est mort deux mois avant que House soit interné », expliqua Wilson, dubitatif.

« Oh », dit simplement Chase.

Ca ne les rassurait pas sur l'état mental de leur ami…

« Il devait s'en souvenir », remarqua Chase pour se rassurer. « Il me semble qu'il a dit qu'il était mort. »

Wilson soupira, il comprenait à la grimace de Chase que ce qu'avait du dire House n'avait pas grand sens.

« Il vous a aidé ? »

« Il pense que c'est une bactérie en spirale », affirma Chase.

Foreman ricana.

« Il _pense _? Il a juste balancé le mot spirale de nulle part. Si ça se trouve, il avait envie de jouer à la toupie ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis pas sûr qu'il pense encore à quoique ça soit », établit-il, cynique.

« Il se réveillait tout juste d'une sédation, et dieu seul sait le nombre de drogues qu'il prend chaque jour, c'est normal que son esprit soit embrouillé… », justifia Chase.

« Depuis quand tu lui cherches des excuses ? Tu ne voulais même pas venir ! »

« Donc », interrompit Wilson, « je dois comprendre que tout le tort vous revient pour avoir initier cette démarche ? »

Foreman se renfrogna. Et voilà, la colère était de retour. Remettre ainsi en doute son meilleur ami n'avait pas dû arranger les choses…

« Mon seul but était d'aider mon patient » affirma Foreman avec conviction.

Wilson le jaugea un moment, avant de prendre une décision.

« Je ne dirais rien à Cuddy », annonça-t-il.

Avant que Foreman ait le temps de soupirer de soulagement, il continua:

« Le docteur Martin cherche actuellement des médecins pour l'aider dans son projet de dépistage de cancer de la prostate », ajouta-t-il malicieusement, non sans sévérité.

« Des touchers rectaux quotidiens? C'est petit comme punition… », grimaça Foreman.

« Vous êtes un grand garçon, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous punir », se justifia faussement Wilson.

« Je crois que je préfère… »

« Martin….Petit », interrompit Chase.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et le virent fixer un point sur la moquette. Il se mit soudainement à faire des allers retours. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que ça vous dit ? »

« Que tu commences à parler comme House », ironisa Foreman.

« Il y a un test qui… », commença pensivement Wilson avant d'aller jusqu'à son ordinateur.

Il y resta quelques minutes avant de lever la tête.

« Oui, c'est ça. Le test Martin et Pettit. »

« C'est pour détecter quoi ? »

« Ca sert à identifier… », continua Wilson en scannant l'écran.

Tout à coup, il haussa les sourcils et se laissa tomber en arrière avec un regard ahuri.

« Quoi ? », demandèrent les deux hommes en allant voir l'écran.

« Ce test est utilisé pour la détection de la leptospirose, lut Chase à haute voix, qui est une maladie infectieuse due à une bactérie en forme de… spirale allongée par un flagelle », finit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Aussi appelée « la maladie du rat » », ajouta fièrement Wilson.

« J'y crois pas », ajouta Foreman.

« Tous les symptômes collent. C'est très rare que la maladie apparaisse chez les enfants, mais…je vous parie cinquante billets que le test sera positif », se réjouit Chase.

Wilson ricana. Chase se tourna vers Foreman, attendant un retour de pari, l'autre secoua la tête.

« Je ne parierais pas contre House….Toujours pas. »

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : la première partie est inspirée d'une fic anglaise….que Scolastik a traduit, si ça vous intéresse^^

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assise derrière le volant de sa Lexus, Cuddy sursauta, comme prise sur le fait, quand Rachel se mit à barguigner. Elle se retourna et tendit une main vers le siège bébé, installé sur la banquette arrière. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur le ventre du bébé qui émergeait de sa sieste. La petite regarda les alentours bien trop gris à son goût et ronchonna.

« Oui je sais ma puce. Maman a juste besoin…de quelques minutes », expliqua Cuddy à l'enfant qui, déjà, était concentrée à tirer sur l'étiquette de son doudou.

La jeune femme soupira et posa sa joue sur le volant, laissant ses yeux parcourir le morne bâtiment à quelques mètres de là. Elle espérait parfois que House apparaîtrait à l'une des fenêtres, lui ferait signe de venir le chercher, elle n'hésiterait pas. Mais ça n'arriverait pas alors elle l'imaginait à l'intérieur. En général, elle l'imaginait en train de manger, parce qu'elle préférait ne pas penser au reste de ses journées. Elle savait que c'était idiot de venir jusqu'ici, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se retenir. Elle se donnait l'excuse d'emmener Rachel en promenade - sa fille adorait les longues virées en voiture - et se retrouvait là, face à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Mayfield après deux heures de route, de déni.

Elle n'avait jamais pénétré à l'intérieur du bâtiment. On n'emmène pas un bébé dans un asile, ça aussi c'était une bonne excuse. Elle savait que sans ça, elle harcèlerait l'hôtesse d'accueil et se verrait rebiffer à intervalles réguliers, parce que House ne voulait pas la voir. House ne voulait voir personne, ça avait été son seul souhait quand il était arrivé ici. Elle savait que Wilson était venu le voir, contre sa volonté, au début, mais il avait arrêté alors elle supposait qu'il ne l'accueillait pas non plus les bras ouverts.

Alors, elle restait dans sa voiture et imaginait. Elle s'imaginait parfois entrer le voir. Elle serait étonnée de voir à quel point il allait bien. Il lui dirait qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et la préviendrait qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir terroriser ses patients. Il lui donnerait des excuses d'avance, un fou ne peut pas travailler à la clinique, se moquerait-il, c'était contre l'éthique. Ils parleraient quelques heures, de tout, de rien. Puis, elle lui volerait une étreinte en ignorant ses protestations et ronchonnements. Peut-être même oserait-elle déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Elle repartirait rassurée, le cœur plus léger et prévoyant déjà sa prochaine visite avec impatience.

Elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Alors, Lisa Cuddy démarra le moteur et entama la longue route qui la ramenait chez elle. Là où il n'était plus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Hey, House », salua Wilson, presque timidement.

Il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs mois, mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Les réponses que House avaient apportées à Foreman et Chase semblaient encourageantes, peut-être était-il prêt à renouer le contact ?

C'est plein d'espoir que Wilson était entré, mais à voir House ainsi, recroquevillé dans le coin de son lit, dos au mur et les yeux fermés vers le plafond, l'oncologue avait soudain des doutes. Il était si différent…Presque dangereusement maigre, ses cheveux courts étaient plus gris que dans son souvenir et son éternel style mal rasé était devenu une réelle barbe, mal entretenue.

« Fiche moi la paix », grinça House entre ses dents.

Wilson se figea, une boule dans la gorge. Il se força à repenser à ce que le docteur Gordez lui avait dit. Les hallucinations de House semblaient avoir disparues, mais les pires d'entre elles l'avaient laissé avec un stress post-traumatique, et il avait toujours du mal à discerner la réalité, il était toujours convaincu d'être fou. Malheureusement, House n'était pas habitué à avoir de la visite et son médecin n'avait donc pas pu établir un moyen de l'aider à différencier le réel d'une énième hallucination d'un de ses proches. Il avait expliqué qu'en général un contact physique aidait les patients dans cette situation, mais House avait tendance à mal réagir au toucher. Certaines hallucinations particulièrement violentes l'avait convaincu qu'un jour où l'autre, il ressentirait les coups dont le menaçait son père. Evidemment, le docteur Gordez n'avait pas précisé de qui House avait peur, mais Wilson l'avait facilement deviné. Amber était là pour le manipuler, Kutner pour le troubler, et son père pour le hanter. Les défenses de son subconscient l'avaient amené à imaginer d'autres personnes, volontairement d'abord, pour lutter contre cela. Wilson le protégeait parfois. Cuddy le rassurait. Son équipe lui apparaissait, de temps en temps, pour le distraire. Si ça l'avait aidé au début, c'était vite devenu une part entière de sa psychose, de nouveaux fantômes pour l'éloigner de la réalité.

Wilson déglutit avant d'avancer prudemment vers lui. House gardait les yeux résolument fermés. Le psychiatre lui avait expliqué qu'il se bornait à se priver de son sens de la vue, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'y fier. Il se bouchait parfois les oreilles aussi et insistait pour qu'on lui bande les yeux quand il était amené au réfectoire, sa seule sortie avec le bureau du docteur. Il disait que ça l'aidait à chasser les hallucinations. S'ils ne les voyaient pas, il pouvait prétendre qu'elles n'étaient pas là. Apparemment, le docteur Gordez essayait de réapprendre à House à se fier à ce qu'il voyait, mais il avait avoué à Wilson être inquiet du manque de progrès à ce niveau.

Arrivé au bord du lit, Wilson hésita à nouveau.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

House frémit et l'espace d'un instant, l'oncologue crut voir la prémisse d'un geste de tête ou d'un haussement d'épaules, mais l'homme se figea et ne répondit pas. Choisissant de prendre ça comme un accord, Wilson s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour toucher son ami, mais serra le poing pour se retenir. Ils n'avaient jamais été très tactiles. Ils n'étaient pas le genre d'amis qui s'enlaçaient, se tapaient dans la main ou utilisaient dieu seul savait quels autres gestes socialement acceptables entre deux hommes. Un regard, un frôlement d'épaule entre deux pas ou un échange de nourriture étaient plus courant entre eux. A présent, Wilson se maudissait de cette envie de le serrer contre lui…et de ne pas avoir amené une boîte de chocolats.

« Chase et Foreman m'ont dit que tu les as aidé à trouver ce qu'avait Brian. D'après Chase, tu lui as même sauvé la vie. Foreman…reconnaît que tu les as _peut-être_ mis sur la voie », tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il vit House déglutir, sa manière de ravaler ses mots.

« C'était une leptospirose. C'est bien à ça que tu pensais, n'est ce pas ? »

Wilson se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence, mais il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aiderait…ou l'intéresserait. Il remit sa cravate droite et frotta ses mains sur son pantalon.

« Oui », entendit-il soudain.

La voix était rauque, faible, mais House était bien là et ça suffit à faire sourire Wilson.

« Je… », commença celui-ci, soudain incertain.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, House l'avait mis à la porte et lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Il pouvait le comprendre, mais même après plusieurs mois, ça faisait toujours mal. Il inspira un grand coup avant de continuer, se massant nerveusement la nuque.

« Je me demandais si ça te dirait…que je passe te voir, de temps en temps. »

D'un seul coup, House replia ses jambes contre lui même, émettant un grognement de douleur et posant son front sur ses genoux. Il plia ses bras autour de sa tête et se balança légèrement, visiblement paniqué.

« Ok », paniqua à son tour Wilson en se levant, tendant les mains vers son ami pour tenter de le calmer. « Si tu ne veux pas, ça fait rien. Je comprends. Je…Je voulais juste poser la question, au cas où. Je ne te forcerais en rien…Ok ? »

Sa litanie avait semblé rassurer House qui avait au moins cessé de s'agiter. Il restait juste prostré là, sans réaction.

« Ok », répéta Wilson, à la fois rassuré et attristé des conséquences de sa visite.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer sous la déception et hocha la tête, se forçant à détourner les yeux de ce qu'il restait de son ami.

« Si tu ne veux pas me voir…Ca fait rien », ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je comprends. On aura tout le temps….Plus tard. »

Avant de venir, il avait espéré que plus tard serait bientôt. A présent, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Ses espoirs étaient désorientés.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller », déclara-t-il. « Je…. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, secouant la tête et faisant volte-face. Il frappa trois coups à la porte. Depuis quelques temps, House était plus agité et les infirmières avaient préféré l'enfermer là où elles laissaient auparavant la porte ouverte en espérant qu'il rejoindrait les autres patients dans la salle commune. L'infirmier ouvrit la porte et un sourire compatissant apparut sur son visage devant la mine dépité du visiteur.

« A bientôt ? »

Wilson se figea, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde si ce n'était pas lui qui hallucinait à présent. Mais non, l'air étonné et encourageant de l'infirmier lui prouva qu'il l'avait également entendu. Un sourire menaça soudain de décoller les oreilles de l'oncologue alors qu'il se tournait vers son ami, toujours prostré.

« A bientôt, House », déclara-t-il avec espoir.


	6. Chapter 6

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous rencontriez Gregory ici aujourd'hui », suggéra le docteur Gordez.

Wilson soupira discrètement de soulagement. Il était déjà venu voir House trois fois, sans réel progrès. Quand le psychiatre l'avait arrêté dans le couloir, il avait eu peur que House ait à nouveau réclamé un arrêt des visites.

« Oh », répondit bêtement Wilson.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise face à House, ne savait pas quoi lui dire ou comment il réagirait. Il marchait sur des œufs, comme on disait, et avoir un psychologue dans son dos n'était pas une perspective très attirante.

« Je comprends que le concept puisse vous mettre mal à l'aise, compatit le psychiatre. Mais Gregory a progressé depuis quelques semaines et j'aimerais vous voir interagir avec lui ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr de l'aider », avoua honnêtement Wilson.

« Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, c'est normal. Je peux essayer de vous aider. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, Gregory a besoin de ces visites comme une constante. S'il peut se fier à vous, à votre présence, il pourra alors commencer à reprendre contact avec la réalité ».

Le docteur fit une pause avant de croiser ses mains sur son bureau.

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je sais que vous êtes médecin et que vous avez d'autres priorités… »

« House est _ma_ priorité », précisa Wilson.

« Bien. J'ai noté que vos dernières visites étaient plutôt…aléatoires. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous instauriez un planning avec Gregory. Ou du moins, _pour_ Gregory. Il a besoin de prendre ses repères, de savoir quand il pourra s'attendre à vous voir. Venir le même jour à la même heure aiderait. Evidemment, comme je vous l'ai dit, je comprends qu'il n'est peut-être pas évident de trouver un horaire fixe dans votre planning. Vous pourriez peut-être alléger le nombre de visites pour favoriser l'horaire et la journée. Par exemple, venir le voir un samedi sur deux à 15h. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous imposer des visites, mais… »

« Je comprends très bien », acquiesça Wilson. « Je vais essayer de m'arranger. »

« Bien », conclut le docteur Gordez en se levant. « Je vais aller chercher Gregory. Mettez vous à l'aise », incita-t-il avec un geste vers un des canapés dans le coin de la pièce.

Wilson attendit que le psychiatre soit sorti avant de se lever. Il respira profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur affolé, mais il était toujours excessivement nerveux avant de voir House. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil. Puis se releva. C'était probablement le fauteuil du psychologue…mais est ce que House accepterait de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Il devrait peut-être rester debout pour éviter les complications, songea-t-il en se massant la nuque. Et qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire ? La dernière fois, il avait réussi à faire parler un peu House en lui relatant le dernier cas de son…Du département de diagnostique. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ça devant le psychologue…

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le docteur Gordez entra, referma la porte derrière lui et Wilson sentit une boule de déception au fond de son estomac. Il était seul.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est là, le rassura immédiatement le psychiatre en désignant la porte derrière lui. Il veut juste que je l'excuse… »

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était le plus étonné : que House ait dit quelque chose à ce type ou qu'il veuille s'excuser.

« Mais il préfère porter son bandeau. Il n'est pas encore prêt à vous voir, bien qu'il apprécie votre présence. »

L'oncologue sourit poliment et hocha la tête. Ca, c'était définitivement le docteur Gordez qui extrapolait, House n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça. Il avait probablement juste insisté pour qu'on lui bande les yeux et le psychiatre en avait tiré ses propres conclusions.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Le médecin se retourna et Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de problème, _vraiment_ ? Son meilleur ami n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur lui, évidemment qu'il y avait un problème. Plus d'un.

House entra et boita difficilement, sans canne, jusqu'au canapé. Même sans voir, il sut se diriger sans hésitation, ce qui fit penser à Wilson que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici « à l'aveugle ». Il se figea à quelques mètres du canapé où Wilson avait finalement décidé de s'asseoir. Il s'arrêta, et ne bougea plus. Comprenant qu'il était le problème, l'oncologue se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, rougissant de honte et de déception. Le sentant s'éloigner, House s'assit. Le docteur Gordez émit un grognement entre réprobation et réflexion.

« Asseyez-vous, docteur Wilson », demanda-t-il.

Wilson jaugea le fauteuil, mais le médecin le devança et s'y assit, ne lui laissant plus le choix. Il jeta un regard vers les chaises en face du bureau. Peut-être pourrait-il en prendre une et l'amener…Le psychiatre fit un geste de main désignant le canapé où était assis House, le dos droit. Wilson ferma les yeux une seconde et s'y installa. Crispé, il attendit une réaction de recul. Quand une minute passa et que rien ne vint, il se détendit. Le fauteuil était large et il y avait plus d'un mètre entre House et lui, après tout. House n'avait pas à avoir peur de lui.

Wilson tourna la tête et jaugea son ami. Il semblait clair qu'il était tendu, crispé, mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Le simple fait d'avoir les yeux bandés rendrait quiconque nerveux. Cependant, il était plus…naturel que Wilson ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. Lors de ses précédentes visites, il se cachait, se repliait sur lui-même et évitait de le regarder, l'ignorait parfois même carrément. Avec ce bandeau sur les yeux, il semblait presque…posé. Il attendait que quelque chose se passe, sans forcément le redouter.

« Le docteur Wilson m'a dit que vous aviez à nouveau aidé votre ancienne équipe la semaine dernière », commença le docteur Gordez en direction de House.

Il ne sembla pas attendre de réponse avant de continuer.

« Je trouve ça très bien. Je suis très fier de vous, Gregory, vous faites de réels progrès ces derniers temps. »

Wilson, qui n'avait pas quitté House du regard, remarqua que son poing s'était serré et que son front s'était plissé quand le psychiatre l'avait appelé Gregory. Il savait d'expérience que House n'aimait pas être appelé par son prénom complet. Il lui avait un jour dit qu'il n'y avait que son père et ses professeurs d'école qui l'avaient appelé Gregory. Ceci expliquant cela…

« Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça », ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Wilson.

Le psy fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, dans sa direction.

« Gregory. Il préfère Greg…Ou House…N'est ce pas ? », adressa-t-il avec hésitation à son ami.

Ce dernier déglutit visiblement et hocha la tête.

« Oh. Je ne savais pas. Vous auriez dû me le dire, Grego…Greg. Je vais essayer de vous appeler ainsi à présent. D'accord ? »

House hocha à nouveau la tête, très légèrement.

« Je n'ai rien entendu », réprimanda le psychiatre.

Wilson lui jeta un regard de travers.

« D'accord », murmura House d'une voix rauque.

Wilson sourit en reconnaissant une pointe d'irritation. Pour qu'il accepte d'obéir au docteur Gordez, il devait s'être fait rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois et savoir qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cette pensée troubla Wilson.

« Tout à l'heure, nous parlions du fait que le docteur Wilson aimerait vous voir plus régulièrement à présent. Vous aimeriez ça, Greg ? »

House ne répondit pas, se mordit juste la lèvre. Seul le bruit de ses cils remuant contre le bandeau en tissus résonna. Wilson chercha quelque chose à dire. Evidemment, House ne dirait pas qu'il était heureux de voir son ami, il ne s'en offusquait pas, c'était plus un signe de normalité qu'autre chose. Cependant, Wilson aurait aimé dire quelque chose. Le docteur Gordez faisait toute la conversation et il avait l'impression d'être un pot de fleur à rester planté là sans rien dire.

« Tu as le bonjour de Chase », déclara-t-il, se maudissant immédiatement de la niaiserie de ses propos.

Au moins, le docteur Gordez semblait lui laisser la parole.

« Cameron et Chase sont partis en voyage de noces cette semaine…enfin ! Chase avait annulé le voyage prévu initialement à cause de…tu sais », dit-il avec un regard gêné vers le psychiatre, « cette histoire de sperm ».

Le psy dressa un sourcil étonné, mais ne dit rien.

« Ils sont partis dans les Caraïbes. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du nom de l'île. Cuala Pela ? Coula Lapour ? Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Kuala Lumpur », proposa House.

Wilson sourit, content d'avoir un signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« Oui voilà ».

Un silence s'installa alors que Wilson cherchait désespérément autre chose à dire.

« Elle l'a tué ? », demanda House d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Finalement, non. Chase a décidé de la laisser le garder congelé ».

Le docteur Gordez toussa, choqué, et Wilson rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Cependant, sa gêne laissa vite place au plaisir en voyant un petit, minuscule, sourire espiègle, bien connu, sur les lèvres de House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Profitant de l'absence du psychiatre, Wilson se détendit dans le canapé, inspirant profondément. Soudain, il allait mieux. Il était rassuré et un sourire un peu bête ne le quittait pas. Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose, mais il avait senti…Que son ami était toujours là. Evidemment qu'il est toujours là, se reprit-il. Il ne devait pas en douter…et pourtant. Mais ce simple sourire lui était apparu comme une promesse que tout irait mieux. S'il fallait y aller lentement, il irait lentement, le tout, c'était qu'il retrouve son ami. Que House aille mieux.

Il se leva et remit sa cravate en place quand le docteur Gordez revint, après avoir raccompagné House dans sa chambre. Wilson s'approcha de quelques pas, toujours souriant.

« Alors ? Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, vous ne trouvez pas ? », nota-t-il.

L'air grave du psychiatre fit revenir ses angoisses d'un coup. Les sourcils froncés, le médecin lui désigna le canapé. Wilson y alla, déboussolé, il avait l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de s'asseoir. Le docteur Gordez s'installa face à lui et serra ses mains devant lui.

« Je suis désolé, docteur Wilson. »

« Quoi ? De quoi ? Tout s'est bien passé… »

Il voulut continuer, mais sa voix partait vers les aigus sous le coup de l'angoisse, alors il se tut et interrogea le professionnel du regard.

« C'est aussi ce que je croyais. Rassurez vous, vous n'avez rien faire de mal. Il a véritablement passé un bon moment. »

« Alors où est le problème ? », s'étonna Wilson.

« C'est juste…Quelque chose que Greg m'a dit quand je l'ai raccompagné qui me laisse penser…Disons que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit convaincu… Que vous soyez réel. »

« Que…Comment…Mais il m'a parlé, il… »

« Ca ne veut rien dire. Il fut un temps où il parlait à ses hallucinations. Je croyais qu'il allait mieux mais… »

« Il va mieux, insista Wilson. Il a souri ! Ce n'est pas rien, ce n'est pas… »

« Je suis désolé. Je comprends votre déception, mais vous saviez que ça risquait d'arriver. Je vous avais prévenu que son esprit lui jouait encore des tours. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? », s'enquit Wilson.

Il avait forcément dit quelque chose de travers, il avait dû _faire_ quelque chose pour amener House à croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment là.

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas autorisé à vous le répéter. »

Wilson baissa ses yeux qui le brûlaient un peu trop. Le poids de la déception fit tomber ses épaules.

« Mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir pour autant, rappela le psychiatre. Greg a fait d'énormes efforts et est en progrès constant depuis… »

« Il croit que je n'existe pas ! », dit tristement Wilson.

Il inspira et se redressa, tentant de se reprendre, gêné par son propre emportement.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faudra être plus prudent. Je ne vous cacherais pas que s'il est, en effet, convaincu que vous êtes le fruit de son imagination depuis le début et qu'il accepte de communiquer avec vous…Soyons francs, c'est une régression. »

Wilson se passa une main sur le visage.

« A moins, commença fermement le psychiatre, qu'on parvienne à lui apporter la preuve que vous êtes bien là. J'ai observé votre comportement. Vous ne faites pas d'erreur, mais…vous vous comportez comme si rien n'était arrivé, sans tenir compte de _sa_ réalité. J'apprécie le fait que vous tentiez de le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur, mais pour recréer un lien avec lui, il faut aussi que vous vous intéressiez à _son_ monde, à son évolution. »

« House n'aime pas parler de lui. Il refuserait de… »

« Avez vous seulement essayé ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si… », se défendit sèchement Wilson.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Je ne vous ai pas fait vous rencontrer ici pour rien. J'ai souhaité vous observer afin de vous aider à progresser. Si vous désirez vraiment l'aider… »

« Evidemment que je le veux. »

« Il va falloir oublier ce que vous étiez et vous concentrer sur le présent », continua le docteur Gordez, indémontable. « Prendre en compte ce qu'il est aujourd'hui au lieu de souhaiter qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais ces derniers mois ont été très durs pour lui. Il a vécu des traumatismes qu'on ne pourra effacer. Ce qu'il était a disparu. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez de ce qu'il est devenu. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? », s'étonna Cuddy, choquée.

Aujourd'hui, Wilson paraissait abattu et elle avait insisté pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait fini par lui avouer que, depuis un mois, il allait à nouveau voir House.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que…Ca vous ferait du bien. »

Wilson ricana et désigna son allure ébranlée pour démontrer ses propos. Il baissa la tête, la gorge à nouveau nouée et se frotta le crâne. Cuddy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

« Eh », rassura-t-elle doucement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir savoir. Mais elle n'était pas non plus sûre de ne pas vouloir savoir.

« Rien », mentit Wilson en secouant la tête. « C'est juste…Comme d'habitude, j'en attends trop de lui. House avait raison à l'époque, il ne pourra jamais se conformer à mes standards. Je mets toujours la barre trop haut et… »

« C'est faux. Vous êtes un excellent ami. Le meilleur. Je vous interdis de douter de ça. »

Wilson inspira profondément et un son étranglé lui échappa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que pense son psy. »

« Eh bien qu'il aille se faire voir. Il ne vous connaît pas. Et il ne connaît certainement pas House mieux que vous. »

« Je ne sais pas…House a l'air de lui parler, de…Croire en lui. »

« Croire en lui ? En un psy ? _House_ ? », ironisa-t-elle.

« Il n'est plus… »

« Il reste House. S'il se confie enfin à un professionnel, tant mieux, mais même avec des années de thérapie, le psy ne pourra pas prétendre en savoir plus sur lui que vous. Vous êtes son meilleur ami depuis quoi…quinze ans ? »

« Seize », avoua Wilson à voix basse.

« Croyez moi, vous avez dû entendre plus de confessions de House que ce type ne peut l'imaginer. »

Wilson acquiesça, bien qu'il commençait à en douter. House ne parlait pas de lui, pas des choses qui importaient. Mise à part quand il était bourré…Wilson sourit tristement. Cuddy avait peut-être raison. Il avait entendu suffisamment d'élucubrations alcoolisées de House pour rivaliser avec quoique le docteur Gordez ait pu lui soutirer. Cependant…Il n'en restait pas moins que le psychiatre comprenait le mal qui rongeait House. Wilson, lui, voulait juste que ça s'arrête.

« Vous croyez que je pourrais… », commença Cuddy, presque timidement.

« Non », l'arrêta fermement Wilson. « Pas encore. »

Il échangea un regard avec la jeune femme et bien qu'elle paraissait déçue, elle acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voit. Pas encore, pas comme ça. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas avec certitude qu'elle était bien là et pourrait profiter de sa présence. Il n'imposerait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait à Cuddy et sentait que House n'était pas prêt à la voir. Lui seul savait par où il était passé avant de reconnaître son problème….et Cuddy était sa plus grande faiblesse.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

« Bonjour », signala doucement Wilson en entrant.

Sa dernière entrevue avec le docteur Gordez n'avait fait que le rendre plus nerveux quant à ses visites avec House. Comment pourrait-il être sûr que House savait qu'il était là ? Le psychiatre lui avait donné quelques recommandations et il avait décidé de les suivre à la lettre.

Il alla directement s'asseoir à côté de House qui était allongé, plus ou moins en boule, dans son lit.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose », déclara-t-il.

Phase un : la remise d'un objet. Si l'objet persistait une fois Wilson parti, House devrait alors en reconnaître l'existence, et donc, l'existence de son ami.

House ne réagit pas et Wilson tritura nerveusement l'objet dans sa poche.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ce que c'est ? »

House soupira, ce que Wilson prit comme une hésitation. Finalement, le diagnosticien hocha légèrement la tête, sa joue frottant contre le couvre lit.

« Si tu veux le voir, il faut te redresser », précisa gentiment Wilson.

Phase deux : établir un système de compensation. Ne rien donner sans demander quelque chose en retour pour que House ne s'enferme pas dans son rôle de patient inactif.

Wilson avait du mal avec la notion de « demander quelque chose en retour ». Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ferait tout pour son ami, sans rien attendre en contre-partie. Mais en voyant House se redresser, Wilson admit que le psychiatre savait peut-être de quoi il parlait.

House s'assit perpendiculairement à lui, dos au mur, ses jambes dépassant du bord du lit à une cinquantaine de centimètres de Wilson. Evidemment, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur les draps qui recouvraient ses jambes, mais l'oncologue avait décidé de ne pas _trop_ en demander non plus.

Il sortit le vieux ipod de House, toujours rempli de toutes ses chansons…Et attendit.

Phase 3 : initier un contact physique anodin et observer la réaction.

Si House voulait le baladeur, il devrait le prendre dans sa main, et donc, le toucher. Il sembla à Wilson qu'une éternité passa alors, si longtemps qu'il eut du mal à tenir sa main en l'air, ses muscles fatiguant. Il allait abandonner, quand House leva une main hésitante. Il fixait celle de Wilson, les sourcils froncés, comme si c'était un élément d'une autre planète. Il approcha doucement sa main de la sienne et le cœur de Wilson se mit à faire un sprint dans son abdomen. Il déglutit et retint le geste incitateur qui le tentait, craignant de provoquer des réticences. Sa main l'anticipait depuis si longtemps, que quand le bout des doigts de House frôla sa peau, un courant électrique remonta le long de son bras. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, House éloignant brusquement sa main. Cependant, elle resta au dessus de la sienne, assez près pour qu'il la _sente_ sans que leurs peaux ne se touchent vraiment. Wilson observa, subjugué, leurs mains l'une au dessus de l'autre. Quand il releva les yeux, il croisa, l'espace d'une seconde, le regard de House avant que celui-ci ne baisse la tête. Il attrapa rapidement l'ipod et le serra dans son poing qu'il ramena à lui. C'était le moment le plus…surnaturel que Wilson ait jamais vécu, mais cette fois, il le sentait vraiment : le lien venait de se recréer.

Wilson laissa s'écouler une ou deux minutes pour laisser à House le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, de s'interroger. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et un air troublé froissait son visage, Wilson ne sut définir si c'était bon signe. L'oncologue inspira profondément.

Phase 4 : S'assurer de sa notion du réel.

« House », l'appela-t-il, presque à voix basse. « Je suis là ? »

C'était les mots du psychiatre. Quelque part au fond de lui Wilson doutait que House réponde à ça, du moins, autrement que par une moquerie ou un sarcasme. Pourtant, son ami ne sembla pas trouver cette question absurde, mais y réfléchit bien. Il garda les yeux rivés sur la cravate de Wilson avec un air concentré. L'oncologue connaissait cet air. House évaluait les pour et les contre, tentait de résoudre ce qui était devenu pour lui un mystère : Wilson était-il vraiment là ?

Il posa le iPod à côté de lui, du côté opposé à Wilson. Son mouvement, après tant de temps immobile, figea ironiquement Wilson. Il attendit. Les gestes de House étaient lents, probablement la conséquence des drogues qui circulaient dans ses veines. Ses bras tremblèrent quand il s'en aida pour avancer vers le milieu du lit. Il se mit face à Wilson, si près que l'oncologue devrait se reculer pour avoir un aperçu de son regard. House sentait le gel douche antibiotique de l'hôpital, remarqua-t-il. Le gel douche et la lessive. C'était étrange, ça ne correspondait pas au personnage. Il semblait inspecter la cravate de Wilson, de très près. L'oncologue sentait sa respiration dans son cou et serra les poings pour ne pas bouger. Il avait l'impression que, comme un animal effrayé, House s'envolerait s'il faisait un geste un peu trop brusque. Il leva les yeux au plafond et tenta de comprendre ce que House fabriquait. Il émit un drôle de petit cri étranglé quand House tira brusquement sur sa cravate. Par réflexe, Wilson attrapa le col pour l'éloigner de son cou. Il voulait bien être indulgent, mais pas au point de laisser House l'étrangler. House tira à nouveau sur la cravate, juste un petit coup, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien accrochée. Wilson voulut se reculer, mais la main de House resta accrochée au vêtement.

« House, qu'est ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Lâche », incita-t-il le plus calmement possible, en tirant sur l'autre bout de la cravate.

Malheureusement, la prise de son ami était trop forte. Il continuait à fixer le vêtement serré dans sa main.

"Ok", relativisa Wilson. "Tu veux la cravate? Lâche là, et je te la donne, ok ? »

House leva les yeux vers lui, bien qu'il soit si près qu'il ne devait voir que son menton. Finalement, il lâcha doucement, presque avec incertitude, la cravate. Il se recula un peu et sembla attendre. Wilson soupira et entreprit d'enlever sa cravate. Qu'est ce que Gordez avait dit déjà ? Ne rien donner sans demander une contre-partie ? Facile à dire. Il était presque sûr que House ne faisait ça que pour le contredire. Il détacha sa cravate et la tendit à House, légèrement irrité. L'homme l'attrapa et retourna à sa place initiale, contre le mur. Wilson le fixa, dubitatif, alors que House observait sa nouvelle possession, la froissant dans tous les sens.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« C'est intéressant », songea le docteur Gordez.

« Qu'il ait essayé de m'étrangler ? », s'étonna Wilson.

Le psychiatre lui sourit, il avait l'air amusé, ce qui irrita davantage Wilson. Il avait suivi ses maudits conseils et à quoi ça avait mené ? A la destruction d'une de ses cravates préférées. Enfin, au moins, House la lui avait rendu. Ou plutôt : jetée, quand il était parti. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Je suis certain que ce n'était pas son but », rassura le médecin. « Vous dites qu'il vous l'a rendue ? »

« Quand je suis parti….Vous croyez que c'est important ? », s'interrogea l'oncologue à haute voix.

« Je crois que Greg vient de réaliser, peut-être pour la première fois, que vous êtes bien réel. »

Wilson haussa les sourcils. Où est ce que les psy allaient chercher tout ça ?

« Cette cravate doit être un objet symbolique, la représentation qu'il a de vous dans son esprit. Le fait de la toucher le rassure. »

« Alors il…voulait ma cravate… »

« Pour s'assurer de votre présence. Ça explique également le fait qu'il vous l'ait rendue à votre départ, il veut s'en servir comme d'un repère à la réalité. Je crois que vous devriez prendre l'habitude de la lui donner à chaque fois que vous venez »

« Quoi, comme un doudou ? », s'étonna Wilson, incrédule.

House, un doudou ? On aura tout vu.

« Pas exactement. Disons que le concept qui en ressort est le même que pour le doudou enfantin, mis à part qu'il ne s'en sert pas comme un substitut à votre absence, plutôt comme une assurance de votre présence. »

« Ca….a du sens », reconnut Wilson.

Bien que ce concept associé à House lui paraissait étrange, il était prêt à à peu près tout pour rétablir le contact avec lui. Même à sacrifier une de ses cravates préférées.

« Donc la prochaine fois que je vais le voir, je lui apporte cette cravate ? »

« Non. Pas _cette _cravate. Le mieux serait que vous retiriez celle que vous portez ce jour là, afin qu'il associe bien le vêtement à votre présence actuelle. Le changement de motif et de couleur l'aiderait à se repérer dans le temps, à associer un souvenir à une rencontre précise. »

« Alors je dois le laisser massacrer…_toutes_ mes cravates ? », interrogea Wilson d'une voix étranglée.

Le docteur Gordez ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, sans même essayer de cacher son amusement.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : Chapitre très court, mais le prochain est très long et implique du huddy, donc ne sortez pas les fusils !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson grimaça sous les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglaient. Il s'arrêta et sortit ses lunettes de soleil de la poche de sa chemise. House leva la tête, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Les yeux bandés, installé dans une chaise roulante, il malmenait la cravate de Wilson pendant que ce dernier le poussait à travers le parc de l'hôpital.

Encore une idée du docteur Gordez : changer d'environnement.

Il ne voyait pas ce que ça pourrait changer puisque House n'y voyait rien, de toutes façons. Mais au moins, il pourrait lui raconter ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, il avait désespérément besoin d'un sujet de conversation. Ses monologues s'épuisaient vite maintenant qu'il avait fait le tour de tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement intéresser House.

Wilson repéra un banc, à l'ombre, dans un coin du parc. L'endroit était assez reculé pour qu'ils soient au calme, mais orienté de façon à ce qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il s'assit et installa la chaise roulante à côté de lui. Il n'aimait pas voir House là dedans, mais avec les yeux bandés et une patte folle, il n'aurait pas été bien loin.

Wilson avait prévu de raconter à House ce qu'il voyait, mais à présent, il trouvait le concept bizarre. Comment était-il censé faire ça ?

« Tu veux enlever ton bandeau ? Voir un peu ce qu'il se passe ? Crois-moi, dans le jardin d'un asile, y a de quoi se distraire. »

House ne répondit pas, tournant légèrement la tête, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose au loin. Wilson espérait que c'était bien quelque chose et pas _quelqu'un_…comme quelqu'un qui n'existait pas, par exemple….

Le docteur Gordez était convaincu que les hallucinations avaient disparues, mais Wilson ne le croirait que le jour où House l'affirmerait…Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt puisque House était convaincu que la moitié de ce qu'il vivait était dans sa tête.

« Si tu me donnes ton bandeau, je te donne mes lunettes de soleil, ok ? », suggéra Wilson.

Si House ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il pouvait tout aussi bien se cacher derrière des verres teintés. Wilson attendit une réponse, envisageant déjà d'acheter sa propre paire à House s'il disait oui. Des lunettes de soleil, une idée de génie.

Les espoirs de Wilson s'écrasèrent quand House secoua la tête.

Evidemment, le problème ne se résumait pas à l'envie d'éviter les regards, mais bien de voir les choses. Les voir en plus sombre ne changerait rien.

« D'accord. Ca fait rien », soupira Wilson, ne cachant pas sa déception.

Jusqu'ici, il avait voulu épargner House de ses sentiments, mais le docteur Gordez pensait qu'il valait mieux être honnête. House n'était pas en verre, avait-il dit, même si son état était fragile, il pouvait encaisser plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Mieux, le sensibiliser à un peu d'empathie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Wilson grogna. Il commençait à entendre la voix du psychiatre un peu trop souvent à son goût dans sa tête ces derniers temps.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en cœur quand un homme se mit à crier, courant à travers le jardin en se tenant la tête.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda House, légèrement affolé, cherchant la provenance du son en remuant la tête.

« Un homme qui court en hurlant. Je suppose que ça doit arriver souvent parce que personne ne réagit. »

Voyant les mains de House se crisper autour de la cravate, Wilson continua.

« Il ne vient pas vers nous, il fait des allers-retours devant les portes de l'hôpital, à une cinquantaine de mètres », le rassura-t-il, l'air de rien. « Outch », ajouta-t-il. « Il vient de tomber, les infirmiers en profitent pour le ramener à l'intérieur. »

House soupira légèrement de soulagement.

D'un seul coup, le fou réapparut, ressortant de l'hôpital en hurlant de toutes ses forces. House sursauta et se mit à tâtonner l'air, jusqu'à trouver le genou de Wilson. Surpris de cette réaction, l'oncologue hésita avant de poser la main sur celle de son ami. C'était étrange, ce genre de geste avec House, mais quand son ami la serra en retour, une bouffée de satisfaction monta en Wilson. Les progrès viendront petit à petit, répétait le docteur Gordez dans sa tête.

« Il est parti ? », interrogea anxieusement House.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retint à la dernière minute, se rappelant que le but n'était pas de le ménager, mais de l'aider à se reprendre en main.

« Si tu veux savoir, regarde par toi-même », suggéra-t-il à contre cœur, effrayé à l'idée que House puisse se sentir repoussé.

Au contraire, la main de House se resserra autour de la sienne. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne lâche la cravate et n'amène une main à ses yeux. De sa paume, il appuya sur le bandeau et le releva, juste assez pour libérer un œil.

« Il est là », désigna Wilson de sa main libre.

House observa les infirmiers injecter un produit dans le bras d'un homme agité. Presque aussitôt, l'homme cessa de se débattre, tombant comme une poupée de chiffon. Deux infirmiers le guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Il est fou », nota House avec une pointe d'ironie.

Wilson sourit.

« Totalement timbré. »

House acquiesça, mais garda sa main sur son front, tenant le bandeau qui libérait son œil droit. Wilson se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de suggérer d'enlever totalement le bandeau. Il sentait qu'il ne valait mieux pas pousser, il y avait déjà du progrès.


	9. Chapter 9

Assis sur son canapé, Wilson soupira et posa son assiette sur la table basse. Les progrès de House avait incité son psychiatre à lui offrir des vacances bien méritées, soit : un week end chez Wilson. Ce dernier avait prévu de faire tout ce que son ami aimait.

Malheureusement, il avait vite déchanté.

Dès leur départ, House avait refusé que Wilson l'emmène dans son restaurant préféré. Ne se laissant pas démonter - il aurait du se douter qu'être au milieu d'une foule ne plairait pas à House, surtout pas pour son premier jour dehors après un an -, il avait décidé de commander la pizza préférée de House et de lui faire rattraper son retard dans ses séries. Le diagnosticien ne s'était même pas réjoui que son meilleur ami ait pensé à lui et enregistré ses shows préférés durant un an. Il s'était assis, bandeau sur les yeux et refusait qu'on le lui enlève. Encore une fois, Wilson n'avait pas perdu espoir. Il s'en était tenu au programme, se disant que House finirait par s'ennuyer ou se laisserait emporté par la curiosité, et enlèverait son bandeau. Mais non. Ils étaient assis là depuis presque deux heures et House s'obstinait à ne rien faire. Il n'avait mangé qu'une part de pizza et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qui passait à la télé. S'il ne triturait pas cette maudite cravate, Wilson penserait qu'il s'était endormi.

Dépité, Wilson éteignit la télé. House sembla dresser les oreilles.

House, commença doucement Wilson. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?

House roula la cravate autour d'un de ses poignets, la déroula, l'enroula autour de l'autre, la déroula.

House. C'est moi. Juste moi, le rassura Wilson.

Il posa une main hésitante sur celles de House, arrêtant leurs mouvements répétitifs.

Je veux aller au lit, répliqua simplement son ami.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva, laissant la cravate entre les mains de l'oncologue. Il fit un pas avant de s'arrêter. Wilson avait changé d'appartement depuis la dernière fois et il ne savait pas se repérer dans celui-ci.

Wilson secoua la tête. House avait toujours été buté et, même s'il savait que ça ne devait pas être facile, il commençait à perdre patience. Le docteur Gordez avait dit de ne pas le ménager et peut-être était-ce son erreur. Il lui avait expliqué que House agissait souvent en dilettante, refusait de se laver et se laissait trop materner par les infirmières. Si l'on traitait House comme un enfant gâté, alors House se comportait de la sorte, ne faisait aucun effort.

Wilson inspira profondément et ralluma la télévision.

Ta chambre est au bout du couloir, tu n'es pas _aveugle_ alors tu devrais la trouver sans mal.

House resta figé un moment, probablement surpris de cette attitude, mais Wilson se força à se concentrer sur la télévision. Ce n'était pas facile, mais il fallait qu'il cesse de le traiter comme ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait peut-être peur, mais il n'était _pas _aveugle, ni débile, il saurait se débrouiller tout seul.

Wilson serra les dents en l'entendant avancer dans le couloir, renverser quelque chose, se cogner contre les murs…mais s'il était trop têtu pour enlever son maudit bandeau, ainsi soit-il…du moins, Wilson aurait aimé que ça soit si facile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Au milieu de la nuit, Wilson fut réveillé par un hurlement, puis des grognements et le son de House qui s'agitait dans la pièce voisine. L'oncologue serra les draps entre ses poings. Le docteur Gordez lui avait dit que ça risquait d'arriver. Certaines hallucinations avaient été traumatisantes et il arrivait fréquemment que House fasse des cauchemars. Malheureusement, aller le voir, le réveiller, ne risquait que d'aggraver son délire. Il avait déjà du mal à croire en la présence de Wilson en temps normal, après un tel cauchemar, en pleine nuit et désorienté, House ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Il le prendrait pour une nouvelle hallucination et serait probablement terrifié.

Alors, Wilson serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses avants-bras le fassent souffrir et attendit que les gémissements s'arrêtent. Il réalisa soudain que c'était ça, la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais eue à faire.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain matin, Wilson tournait nerveusement en rond dans le salon. Il avait promis à Cuddy qu'elle verrait enfin House aujourd'hui. Ils étaient invités à déjeuner, mais il était déjà presque onze heures et House n'était pas levé. Le docteur Gordez avait dit…Oh et puis merde au docteur Gordez !, décida Wilson.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis et ouvrit discrètement la porte. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit et tendit la main pour secouer House…avant de remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

Immédiatement la panique monta en lui et son cœur s'emballa si vite que sa tête bourdonna. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément un indice du regard. Il crut s'évanouir de soulagement en voyant le tas de couvertures dans le coin de la pièce, à côté de la grande armoire. Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit et respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. S'il s'approchait de House maintenant, avec ses émotions à fleur de peau, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il dirait.

Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il s'avança et s'appuya contre l'armoire alors qu'il s'accroupissait face à son ami. Roulé en boule à même le sol, emballé dans une couverture, House semblait fermement endormi. Wilson se demanda combien de fois il avait dormi ainsi, dans un coin, à l'hôpital. Ca ne devait pas aider sa jambe.

A cette pensée, Wilson retourna à la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau et les cachets de House. Ça serait déjà un miracle qu'il parvienne à se lever de là, il n'avait pas non plus besoin de souffrir le martyr, un analgésique ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il retourna auprès de son ami, et s'assit par terre à côté de lui. Il posa le verre et les cachets un peu plus loin. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment House prendrait le fait d'être réveillé et ne voulait pas qu'il le renverse ou se fasse mal.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et secoua le plus doucement possible, l'appelant et répétant que c'était Wilson pour ne pas l'affoler. House serait obligatoirement désorienté, il n'avait jamais dormi ici auparavant et l'oncologue ne voulait pas qu'il panique.

House remua, marmonna et continua à somnoler. S'il ne s'était pas serré plus près de Wilson, ce dernier aurait été convaincu qu'il faisait juste des manières pour ne pas se lever tout de suite. House ouvrit un œil, le referma et serra son poing dans la chemise de Wilson. Ce dernier pensa vaguement qu'il allait la froisser, mais à cet instant, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Eh, incita-t-il.

Il hésita un moment avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de House. Hum, vraiment bizarre comme sensation, il s'attendait presque à ce que son ami ouvre les yeux, pointe un doigt vers lui et se moque de son geste. Mais non, House émit un son proche du ronronnement et frotta son nez contre sa chemise.

Il faut te réveiller. On est attendu chez Cuddy dans une heure. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit qu'on irait déjeuner chez elle, aujourd'hui ?

Brusquement, House se redressa en un sursaut de recul. Par réflexe, Wilson voulut le rattraper, mais le cri de douleur que ça provoqua lui indiqua que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. House rampa en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver contre l'armoire, passant son regard effrayé sur la pièce, ne semblant pas voir son ami à côté de lui. La respiration affolée, il serra son poing contre lui et Wilson remarqua avec horreur le sang qui s'échappait de sa main. L'oncologue chercha la provenance et cessa de respirer en remarquant que, quand il avait voulu le retenir, House s'était déchiré la main contre sa montre. Eh merde.

House, House, tout va bien, rassura-t-il.

Mais House ne le voyait pas, sondant toujours la pièce à la recherche d'un fantôme qu'il espérait ne pas trouver.

Eh eh, l'appela Wilson.

Doucement, il tendit une main et tourna le visage de House vers lui. Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent, réellement surpris de le trouver là, juste à côté de lui.

Ca va, mon pote ?, interrogea Wilson avec un sourire qu'il voulait réconfortant.

Il laissa volontairement sa main sur l'épaule de House. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas des yeux durant un si long moment que Wilson sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes sous l'émotion. Un regard, un toucher, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour craquer à ce stade.

House baissa les yeux vers sa main blessée, toujours serrée contre sa poitrine.

Je suis désolé pour ça. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Tu sais ça, hein ?

House déglutit et hocha la tête. Son regard lui échappait à nouveau et il semblait toujours secoué par son réveil brutal. Wilson attrapa, sans geste brusque, le verre et le gobelet contenant les pilules, derrière lui. Il le mit dans le champs de vision de House qui, après un moment d'hésitation, prit les médicaments et but l'eau. Wilson reposa le verre et avança une main hésitantes vers celle blessée, House eut un geste de recul.

Je veux juste voir, précisa Wilson.

House l'ignora, tournant la tête dans le sens opposé.

On est…en retard.

C'est pas grave, je vais appeler Cuddy, elle comprendra. Avant il faut que je soigne ta…

Non, affirma House.

Il agrippa le bord de l'armoire de sa main libre et se leva avec difficulté, repoussant les tentatives de Wilson pour l'aider. Puis, sans demander son reste, il disparut dans la salle de bain. Wilson resta assis sur le sol un moment et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Après ce week-end catastrophe, il n'était pas sûr que le docteur Gordez lui autorise à nouveau à sortir House. D'un seul coup, tous ses projets semblaient tomber à l'eau. Pas qu'il ait _réellement_ envisagé que House pourrait, peu à peu, commencer à venir vivre avec lui. Non. Il y avait juste…_pensé_. Brièvement.


	10. Chapter 10

A table, un silence tendu s'installa. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Cuddy rayonnait littéralement à l'idée de voir House. Malheureusement, elle avait vite déchanté quand il l'avait totalement ignorée. House était contrarié que Wilson ne lui ait pas permis de mettre son bandeau. Il avait commencé par refuser de marcher, forçant Wilson à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher la chaise roulante. Puis, il s'était contenté de rester assis et n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Cuddy. Même pas un coup d'œil un peu curieux, _rien_. Il s'entêtait à se montrer difficile pour punir Wilson.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à House quand il prit la cuisse de dinde avec les mains.

Depuis le temps qu'il relatait à Cuddy tous les progrès de House, il espérait qu'elle pourrait voir qu'il n'était pas en si mauvais état que ce qu'elle devait imaginer quand il lâchait quelque chose d'aussi bête que « House m'a jeté un regard noir aujourd'hui ». Vu comment il en parlait, elle avait du l'imaginer comme une sorte de légume. Malheureusement, Wilson serait étonné que le comportement actuel de leur ami rassure Cuddy en quoique ce soit. Il se montrait entêté, renfermé et dramatiquement silencieux. Remarque, constata Wilson, mis à part le dernier point, il n'était pas _si_ différent. Cependant, il avait bien vu l'air inquiet de Cuddy quand House était arrivé en chaise roulante, une cravate ensanglantée autour de la main. Il ne saignait plus, mais il refusait que Wilson regarde sa blessure et, à force de jouer à triturer la cravate, il ne cessait de rouvrir la plaie. Wilson ne serait pas surpris qu'il ait besoin de points de suture à ce stade…Et pouvait dire adieu à une autre de ses cravates.

« Comment va Rachel ? », demanda poliment Wilson pour briser le silence pesant.

« Très bien. Elle demandait sa grand-mère et je me suis dit qu'un week-end à jardiner avec ma mère lui ferait du bien. Elle adore jardiner ! Jouer avec la terre, toucher les choses. Malheureusement, mon jardin n'a pas été entretenu depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment jouer dehors ici. Il faudrait que je m'y remette, mais…Vous savez comment c'est, entre le travail et Rachel, je n'ai plus vraiment de temps libre ».

Elle ne cessait de jeter de brefs regards vers House, attendant une réaction, mais rien ne vint. Il avait fini sa viande et n'avait pas l'air décidé à manger le reste. Avec un appétit comme celui-ci, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait tant maigri, mais le manque d'appétit était un des effets de ses médicaments. Il n'était déjà pas un gros mangeur à la base…Wilson pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois, en quinze ans, où il avait vu House manger plus de deux repas par jour. Ou du moins, autre chose qu'une barre chocolatée et un Red Bull en guise de repas.

Assis sur sa chaise roulante, installée en bout de table, il enroulait et déroulait inlassablement le bout de tissus entre ses mains. Obstiné, il avait fermé les yeux et ne daignait pas les rouvrir. Wilson fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il chuchotait quelque chose d'inaudible et la culpabilité gonfla en lui, comme souvent ce week-end. Après tout, House avait refusé la présence et le contact de Cuddy, peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de l'avoir emmené ici. C'était peut-être trop tôt. House devait encore être persuadé qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination, le traumatisme de la dernière fois ne devait pas être facile à oublier. Il avait littéralement vécu une journée entière avec Cuddy sans réaliser que tout n'était qu'une illusion. C'était ce qui l'avait fait craquer et accepter d'entrer en hôpital psychiatrique. Il n'était parti que pour quelques semaines, le temps que la Vicodin évacue son organisme, mais si la Vicodin avait disparue, les hallucinations, elles, étaient toujours là, plus violentes que jamais. Il y était entré en se disant qu'il serait bientôt ressorti et il n'avait pas vu le jour pendant presque un an. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner de son état.

Wilson et Cuddy, nerveux, sursautèrent quand le biper de l'oncologue se mit à sonner. House, lui, ne sembla même pas le remarquer, continuant à se dire lui seul savait quoi à voix basse.

« Eh mince », jura Wilson en regardant l'écran de l'appareil. « Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? »

« Oui bien sûr, il est dans le salon. »

Elle se leva pour l'accompagner, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas bouger avant de disparaître au salon. Elle se rassit, indécise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers House qui soupira bruyamment. Il tendit une main pour attraper son verre, mais, les yeux fermés, calcula mal son coup et sa paume frappa contre le bord de la table. Il grogna de douleur et serra sa main contre lui. Wilson avait mentionné qu'il s'était coupé et ne voulait pas le laisser regarder. Elle inspira, et s'approcha. D'après Wilson, House était dans sa journée tête de mule et il ne fallait pas en tenir compte. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se mit derrière sa chaise et le poussa dans le couloir. Elle le vit hésiter à poser le pied par terre pour freiner, sans le faire pour autant. Il avait ouvert les yeux et observait les alentours avec un air apeuré qui serra l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle espérait que le manque d'explications l'amènerait à l'interroger, mais il resta résolument silencieux. Quelle tête de mule celui là.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au milieu de la salle de bain. Elle se retourna vers le cabinet pour sortir de quoi le soigner. Quand elle fit volte-face, il était en train de se lever.

« Assis », ordonna-t-elle.

Il retomba assis dans sa chaise et baissa la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire face à lui, posant le matériel sur le sol à côté d'elle, il évita son regard. Doucement, elle tendit une main vers la sienne, elle prit son poignet et il résista, serrant son poing contre sa poitrine.

« Je veux juste vous désinfecter », pria-t-elle en tirant un peu plus fermement son poignet.

Il finit par céder et elle posa sa main sur son genou, la retournant pour jauger les dégâts. La blessure n'était pas bien impressionnante, ça saignait beaucoup parce qu'un bout de chair avait été arraché, mais la coupure n'était pas profonde. Par contre, il avait irrité toute la surface à force d'y frotter cette cravate et c'était une bonne chose qu'il la laisse le désinfecter. Elle le lâcha pour attraper du coton et le désinfectant et fut surprise qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle se concentra sur la tâche. Ses doigts se crispèrent, mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur la brûlure du désinfectant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il détourna immédiatement les siens. Elle se remit à la tâche.

De ce que Wilson lui avait dit, le simple fait qu'il la regarde était une bonne chose et plus longtemps elle le touchait, mieux c'était. Il se laissa faire alors qu'elle mettait une compresse, puis un bandage autour de sa main. Elle sourit en relevant les yeux et remarquant que son regard était rivé vers son haut qui baillait, révélant un bel aperçu de son décolleté. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, apparemment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée et il leva les yeux vers elle. Son rire s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge en croisant son regard pour la première fois depuis un an. Elle inspira profondément, ne sachant tout à coup plus très bien comment respirer.

L'infirmier de l'hôpital l'avait rasé pour l'occasion spéciale qu'était sa première sortie. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle posa une main sur sa joue et en testa la douceur. Du bout du pouce, elle sentait le poil qui repoussait déjà piquer son épiderme et le glissa de ses tempes à son menton. Il lui sembla qu'il penchait la tête pour apprécier son geste, mais le moment passa avant qu'elle puisse en être sûre. Il attrapa son poignet et éloigna sa main, baissant les yeux. Une boule obstruait sa gorge et elle inspira difficilement, retenant un sanglot. Il posa le dos de sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme et elle réalisa que c'était trop tard, les larmes étaient déjà là. Elle serra sa main autour de la sienne pour la poser plus fermement contre sa joue, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le contact.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez », déclara Wilson en apparaissant sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

House fit un bond, étranglant un cri et se figeant. Puis, il enserra ses mains autour de sa tête et se replia sur lui-même, les coudes sur ses genoux.

« Non, House, c'est juste moi », s'excusa l'oncologue en se précipitant vers son ami.

Il se mit accroupi à côté de la chaise et posa une main sur le bras de House.

« Eh, regarde moi. C'est rien. C'est juste moi. »

House jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté avant de fermer brusquement les yeux et de se boucher les oreilles, tremblant.

« Mer… »

Cuddy se leva et s'accroupit à son tour face à House, l'appelant et essayant doucement de le déplier, mais il refusait maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était retourné dans sa carapace.

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? », demanda Cuddy avec inquiétude.

« Non, je…Je n'aurais pas du vous surprendre comme ça. Je ne sais pas… »

« Stop », l'interrompit Cuddy pour le calmer. « Qu'est ce que vous faites en général quand il est comme ça? », interrogea-t-elle utilement.

« Rien. Je ne sais pas », avoua Wilson.

La vérité était que la seule fois où House avait paniqué à ce point, Wilson avait appelé un infirmier qui lui avait demandé de sortir. Les petites crises que House avait vécues étaient normalement résolues par un toucher rassurant, une preuve de sa présence. Mais il avait beau frotter gentiment son dos et Cuddy avait beau lui dire des mots tranquillisants, House avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« House, respirez profondément, ça va aller », répétait Cuddy, poussant légèrement son épaule pour essayer de le faire se redresser et donc libérer ses voies respiratoires.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

« Je ne comprends pas », déclara Cuddy.

Wilson inspira profondément sous la surprise. Depuis presque dix minutes maintenant, ils étaient assis en silence, sous le choc. Ils avaient mis presque une demie-heure à calmer House qui hyper-ventilait tant qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il perde conscience. Wilson avait fini par mettre son bandeau autour de ses yeux et son ipod sur ses oreilles, ce qui l'avait peu à peu apaisé. A présent, il était allongé dans la chambre d'amis. La crise de panique semblait l'avoir épuisé et c'était également un repos bien mérité pour ses deux amis.

« Vous disiez que s'il vous voyait, s'il vous sentait, il comprendrait que vous êtes là », balbutia Cuddy.

« En règle générale, c'est le cas. Mais…il souffre de stress post-traumatique, il a probablement dû…je ne sais pas, j'ai du faire quelque chose qui a provoqué un flash-back et à partir de là, il…n'était plus avec nous ».

Cuddy acquiesça. C'était une réaction typique de SPT.

« Mais…qu'est ce qui a pu le traumatiser à ce point ? Je veux dire, évidemment, il avait des hallucinations, mais…je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient été si violentes. »

« House a…revécu les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, répétitivement, et son esprit en a inventé d'autres pour le tourmenter. Ce n'est pas le fait de souffrir d'hallucinations qui l'a traumatisé, mais ce que ces hallucinations lui ont fait vivre. »

Wilson ne préféra pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait appris d'autre. Cuddy n'avait pas besoin de savoir que les personnages qu'il s'était imaginé pour le protéger, - lui, elle - avaient fini par devenir ses pires tourmenteurs. Dans sa tête, ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient faire vivre des choses horribles, offert de faux espoirs de rémission avant de le faire redescendre en enfer. House avait tous les droits de se méfier d'eux. Penser à tout ça, à ce que House avait cru qu'_il_ lui ferait, donnait la nausée à Wilson, il n'imposerait pas ça à Cuddy. Il regrettait même souvent d'avoir inciter le docteur Gordez à le lui expliquer.

Cuddy hocha simplement la tête, essuyant ses yeux humides du dos de la main.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Alors, comment s'est passé ce week-end ? », demanda le docteur Gordez avec enthousiasme.

Il les avait littéralement attendu à la porte, faisant échouer les plans de Wilson de déposer House et de s'enfuir en courant. Le psychiatre baissa les yeux vers House et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il avait les yeux bandés – même si le docteur ne l'avouerait pas, il espérait que ça ne serait pas le cas -, son ipod fourré dans les oreilles et un large pansement recouvrait sa main gauche. Isolé du monde et blessé, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que le psychiatre avait espéré le retrouver. Il ravala pourtant sa déception et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de House, retirant « malencontreusement » un de ses écouteurs en tirant sur le fil.

« Alors, Greg, vous avez apprécié votre petite sortie ? », réitéra-t-il, sentant le docteur Wilson fourrer nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches en attendant la réponse.

House haussa simplement les épaules et remit l'écouteur dans son oreille. Le psychiatre décida de ne pas le pousser, pour l'instant. Il fit signe à une infirmière qui attendait et elle vint se placer derrière la chaise. Elle attendit quelques secondes avec un regard interrogateur vers le docteur Wilson, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à saluer son ami. Le comprenant, l'infirmière raccompagna House dans sa chambre.

« Je peux vous parler ? », suggéra le docteur Gordez .

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'autre homme et partit en direction de son bureau. Il sentit le docteur Wilson traîner un peu des pieds derrière lui, nerveux comme un collégien convoqué dans le bureau du principal.

A peine entrés, le docteur Wilson commença à s'expliquer.

« C'était un accident. Il a paniqué, j'ai voulu le retenir et il s'est blessé avec ma montre », s'expliqua-t-il.

Le psychiatre plissa le front, surpris de son désir si prompt de s'excuser. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'exécuta lui-même.

« Je ne souhaite pas vous demander des comptes », précisa Gordez. « Je veux juste savoir comment ça s'est passé. D'ailleurs, si vous ne le désirez pas, vous n'êtes même pas obligé de me le dire, vous êtes libre de partir », ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

Le docteur Wilson hocha la tête, se détendant un peu.

« Ca…n'a pas du tout été comme je l'espérais », lâcha-t-il après un moment, visiblement déçu.

« Qu'espériez-vous ? », interrogea le psychiatre, s'assurant que son ton ne ressemblait en rien à un reproche.

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Mais ce week-end…tout est parti de travers. »

Le docteur Gordez lui fit signe d'expliciter.

« J'ai essayé de faire ce que vous m'avez dit, mais House…il s'est montré réticent à à peu près tout. »

« A quoi ne s'est-il _pas_ montré réticent ? », pointa le psychiatre.

Le docteur Wilson sembla pris au dépourvu par la question. Il comptait visiblement se plaindre, mais Gordez avait toujours considéré que se concentrer sur le négatif n'amenait à rien.

« Hier soir, je lui ai fait son gâteau préféré. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier », raconta le docteur Wilson, cherchant visiblement toujours autre chose à dire.

Sur un week-end entier, une part de gâteau n'était pas vraiment une preuve d'accomplissement.

« Vous m'aviez dit que vous souhaitiez l'emmener voir une amie ».

« Le docteur Cuddy, oui. »

« A-t-il apprécié _ça_ ? »

« Je… »

Le docteur Wilson se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-il finalement. « J'ai mal…géré ses humeurs, disons. Quand on était là bas, il était déjà contrarié et avec son caractère…il a toujours eu tendance à se borner sur une contrariété et oublier tout le reste. »

Le psychiatre plissa les yeux, l'oncologue désirait visiblement en dire plus mais hésitait.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ce jour là ? », incita Gordez.

« Oui. Enfin, sûrement par pour vous, mais…il a fait une crise de panique. Les choses avaient l'air d'aller mieux…avec Lisa, j'entends. Mais d'un seul coup, il a eu un flash-back et…c'était fini pour la journée. Le temps qu'on parvienne à le calmer, il était trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit, il a passé l'après-midi à dormir. »

Le docteur Gordez hocha la tête.

« Je me doutais que ça risquait d'arriver. Il a été reclus à un environnement précis durant toute sa convalescence, a appris à s'y repérer et s'y sentir en sécurité, mais il ne peut pas s'y borner. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai voulu que vous le fassiez sortir un peu. Il a besoin de garder ses repères dans sa vie d'avant si on veut un jour qu'il y revienne. »

« Vous croyez que ça sera possible ? », demanda Wilson avec une touche d'espoir.

« Evidemment », affirma le psychiatre avec un sourire rassurant. « Vous ne le réalisez pas parce que vous ne voyez de lui que ce qu'il est en comparaison de l'homme, du médecin, qu'il a été. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu et l'ai vu au pire de son état. Croyez-moi, il a parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Probablement le plus dur. »

Le docteur Wilson inspira profondément, comme un homme qui retrouve enfin l'oxygène qui manquait tant à ses poumons. Un soupir d'espoir un peu étranglé par l'émotion lui échappa. Le psychiatre sourit avec compassion.

« Je pense qu'on devrait continuer à garder le même rythme de visites, mais peut-être, y ajouter une sortie de temps en temps, qu'en dites vous ? »


	12. Chapter 12

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je ne serais parti que pour quelques heures, mais s'il y a le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à demander à Cuddy de m'appeler, d'accord ? », répéta Wilson.

Pour toute réponse, House grogna légèrement. Ca devait être la dixième fois en un quart d'heure que Wilson disait cette phrase.

Le docteur Gordez, encore lui, avait suggéré à Wilson de laisser House quelques heures avec Cuddy. Le psychiatre ne savait pas quelle était la relation de son patient avec cette femme, mais House avait semblé à l'aise avec l'idée d'aller la revoir alors le médecin avait pensé que ce serait une bonne chose de programmer une nouvelle rencontre. Il avait opté pour une entrevue en dehors de Mayfield et sans Wilson. Une incursion dans sa vie passée devrait aider House à restaurer un contact avec le monde extérieur. Wilson, était devenu son lien entre l'hôpital et sa vie d'avant, le docteur Cuddy serait une nouvelle étape. Elle n'était jamais venue à Mayfield et permettrait donc à House de se détacher de cet univers le temps d'une après-midi. C'était pour cette même raison que, malgré les réticences de l'oncologue, le psychiatre préférait que ce dernier s'éloigne durant cet échange.

House n'avait émis aucune opposition à la rencontre, seul Wilson avait l'air angoissé par cette idée, sans pour autant oser expliciter le fond de sa pensée. Le psychiatre avait décidé que l'expérience valait le coup d'être tentée.

« Cuddy a le numéro de mon biper et… »

« Je sais », affirma House pour couper court aux inquiétudes de son ami.

Wilson se tut. Il était sur les nerfs. C'était la première fois que House sortait sans lui et il ne cessait d'imaginer tous les problèmes qui pourraient survenir. Au fond, il savait que ses inquiétudes étaient irrationnelles, mais il se sentait comme un père qui laisse pour la première fois son fils à une baby-sitter.

Il se gara dans l'allée et, malgré son bandeau, House sembla comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il ouvrit la portière et entreprit de sortir. Wilson se dépêcha d'aller sortir la chaise roulante du coffre. House n'en avait pas fait la demande, mais avec les yeux bandés, il ne pouvait pas réellement s'en passer. L'oncologue accourut vers son ami, qui se dirigeait dans le mauvais sens.

« Là, assied-toi », l'incita-t-il avec une main sur son bras pour l'aider à trouver la chaise.

House sembla hésiter, mais s'exécuta. Wilson ravala le soupçon de jalousie qui le prit. Avec lui, House refusait presque toujours d'enlever ce maudit bandeau, mais il avait presque l'air enclin à le retirer et se débrouiller tout seul aujourd'hui. Wilson savait que c'était bon signe, mais il n'en restait pas moins amer de voir la différence dans le comportement de House entre Cuddy et lui. Il poussa House jusqu'à la porte et n'eut pas à sonner, la jeune femme avait du guetter leur arrivée et était déjà postée à l'entrée.

« Bonjour », les accueillit-elle.

« Bonjour », répondit Wilson avec un sourire nerveux.

House tendit la main qui tenait la cravate vers Wilson et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. C'était sa façon de lui dire de quitter sa réalité, soit, clairement, de partir. Cuddy sourit devant la mine penaude de son collègue.

« Vous avez pensé à prévoir… », commença Wilson.

« Cessez de vous tracasser, tout se passera bien », le rassura-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa et devant le regard appuyé de Cuddy, il comprit que c'était le moment de partir.

« Bon eh bien…J'y vais, House », prévint-il en posant une main sur son épaule, réticent.

« Ok », répondit nonchalamment l'autre, pas plus perturbé que ça.

Wilson retient son grognement contrarié. Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'être déçu qu'il s'en aille. Il secoua la tête et partit en direction de sa voiture. House était toujours aussi ingrat apparemment, rumina Wilson.

Cuddy salua Wilson de la main, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, ou l'ignora. Il paraissait contrarié et elle prit note de lui demander comment il allait, plus tard. Elle glissa derrière la chaise roulante de House et le poussa à l'intérieur. Wilson lui avait laissé une liste longue comme son bras de recommandations : les choses à ne pas oublier de faire, les choses à ne surtout pas faire, les choses que House appréciait qu'on fasse…Elle avait l'habitude de lire des dossiers de plusieurs centaines de pages et pourtant, elle avait eu du mal à la lire entièrement sans abandonner en cours de route. Elle installa House dans la cuisine et sourit en le voyant humer l'air.

« Tarte aux noix de pécan,Tatin », expliqua-t-elle.

« Avec de la glace ? »

« Vanille-caramel,Vanille aux pépites de chocolat », sourit-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, mais elle crut presque voir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il triturait nerveusement ses mains et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa une écharpe sur le comptoir. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé quand Wilson lui avait dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle donne un objet qui la rappellerait à House. Enfin…elle avait bien pensé au string qu'il avait essayé de lui volé deux ans auparavant, mais elle n'irait pas jusque _là_. Alors, elle avait opté pour une écharpe…qu'il semblait détester. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait portée, il lui avait demandé si sa laideur était censée la désigner dans la foule durant un blind date. Il n'avait pas eu tort…et ça devrait suffire à lui évoquer ce souvenir.

Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes et y fourra l'écharpe. Il la tâta quelques secondes avant de commencer à la malmener. Ca ferait l'affaire. Et elle en avait même profiter pour le toucher l'air de rien, comme Wilson lui avait dit de le faire. Cette journée commençait plutôt bien !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy découpait la tarte dans la cuisine quand elle entendit sa fille hurler. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita vers le jardin où elle avait laissé Rachel et House. Elle avait longtemps hésité à amené ou non la petite chez sa grand-mère aujourd'hui et tout à coup, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du suivre son instinct.

Elle faillit trébucher sur le seuil de la porte fenêtre et valser dans le jardin, mais se rattrapa au petit barbecue électrique, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le temps qu'elle se redresse, elle remarqua que le silence était revenu, inquiète, elle se retourna vers là où elle avait laissé House. Rachel était debout devant lui, le visage rouge de larmes et une main accrochée à son genou pour garder l'équilibre. Ses cris avaient visiblement cessé sous la surprise et elle la fixait avec des grands yeux étonnés. House s'était complètement tourné vers elle au son et la fixait avec une expression presque similaire. La surprise passa et Rachel se mit à pleurer de plus belle, ajoutant un « mama » plaintif à ses cris en désignant les genoux de House. Ce dernier baissa le regard et serra ses poings autour de ce que Cuddy reconnut comme le chapeau de sa fille. Elle inspira de soulagement. Rachel essayait vainement de grimper sur les longues jambes de House qui essayait de se détourner et serrait ses mains contre lui.

Ok, elle n'était pas en charge d'un enfant, mais bien de deux cette après-midi.

Cuddy respira un grand coup pour calmer son cœur affolé et s'avança jusqu'à House. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, passant un bras autour de sa fille qui vint se loger contre elle en reniflant et désignant le méchant monsieur. Cuddy posa une main sur le genou de House, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté, une petite fille têtue qui ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle ne récupèrerait pas son chapeau préféré, de l'autre, un homme traumatisé qui s'accrochait à cet objet comme un lien à la réalité. Cuddy déglutit difficilement. Ca l'aurait étonné que House ait jamais halluciné Rachel ou en ait peur, mais Wilson lui avait bien expliqué l'importance d'un objet symbolique représentant la ou les personnes présentes. Elle s'estimait déjà contente, et chanceuse, que House ait volontairement enlevé son bandeau, le contrarier n'était pas une bonne idée…elle avait bien vu à quoi ça avait mené la dernière fois.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle ait à choisir entre sa fille et House ?

Voyant que sa mère ne réagissait pas, Rachel se remit à crier, faisant sursauter House. Elle pria pour qu'il n'ait pas une autre crise de panique. A court d'idées, elle saisit la petite par les aisselles et la fourra sur les genoux de l'homme. Elle ferma un œil et attendit une réaction. Rachel agrippa immédiatement son chapeau qu'elle tira vers elle et House lâcha, serrant le rebord de la robe du bébé à la place. Ok, ça semblait un compromis satisfaisant pour l'instant. Niveau symbolisme, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Elle se releva en jaugeant l'homme et le bébé devant elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, prête à bondir à la moindre protestation d'un des partis Rachel se laissa tomber en arrière contre le torse de l'homme et fourra un bout du chapeau dans sa bouche, House fixait le crâne du bébé comme si c'était un des plus grands mystères de l'univers. Ca devrait aller pour l'instant. Cuddy retourna à sa tarte, les oreilles tendues.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy et House étaient assis à la table du jardin. Rachel était partie faire sa sieste. Il tripotait son écharpe pendant qu'elle finissait sa part de gâteau. Bien que ça soit sa tarte préférée, il n'en avait mangé que la moitié et n'avait même pas touché à sa boule de glace, mais elle avait le souvenir que Wilson lui avait dit que ses médicaments lui coupaient l'appétit.

« Pourquoi le bandeau ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

Wilson n'avait pas vraiment su lui expliquer. Quelque chose à voir avec la notion de réalité, encore une fois, mais elle voulait que House le lui explique avec ses propres mots. Elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir à ce sujet, House était loin d'être loquace, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien. Il leva la tête vers elle, bien que ses yeux ne suivirent pas le mouvement. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à une réponse sans la trouver…ou était embêté par la question, ça aurait plus de sens, jugea-t-elle.

Il murmura quelque chose avec un air troublé, mais elle ne discerna pas les mots. Elle tendit une main par dessus la table, essayant de l'inciter à la regarder. Il fixa sa main un moment et se mordit les lèvres, pliant le front dans cette mimique que Rachel avait quand elle observait un objet qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Les choses ne sont pas…comme elles sont », articula-t-il lentement, presque avec réticence.

Il inspira et sa poitrine trembla quand il souffla l'air en un soupir. Il semblait réellement ébranlé et elle regretta immédiatement sa curiosité. Elle eut la subite envie de le serrer contre elle, mais s'il acceptait les toucher anodins, il avait un geste de recul dès qu'on s'approchait un peu trop. Alors, elle hocha la tête et lui envoya un sourire rassurant qu'il ne vit probablement pas.

« Ok. Je comprends », mentit-elle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand Cuddy revint sur la terrasse, House avait fermé les yeux et elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il s'était endormi, mais en l'entendant, il ouvrit les paupières, bien qu'il ne dirigea pas son regard vers elle. Elle prit une chaise et se mit face à lui.

« C'était le docteur Chase », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas ravie que le jeune médecin se permette de venir interrompre son après-midi avec House, mais l'occupation qu'il avait apportée l'aiderait peut-être à combler la conversation…à sens presque complètement unique pour le moment.

« Il aimerait que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à ce dossier. Mais vous n'y êtes pas obligé. Si vous préférez aller vous reposer… »

Wilson lui avait dit que ses médicaments l'assommait et qu'il dormait généralement deux ou trois heures l'après-midi, mais il avait, jusqu'ici, refusé d'aller s'allonger.

Chase voulait lui exposer lui-même le nouveau mystère sur lequel butait l'équipe – brandissant même un petit kangourou en peluche et clamant qu'il respecterait les règles de Wilson - , mais Cuddy avait jugé préférable de le renvoyer à l'hôpital. House n'avait pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup de monde et elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à Chase. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à faire face à une nouvelle crise de panique, ou de vouloir que le jeune homme voit House comme cela. House ne le voudrait pas.

House libéra une de ses mains de l'entortillement de l'écharpe et la tendit. Cuddy y déposa le dossier avec réticence. Légalement, House n'avait plus le droit d'exercer, même en tant que conseiller, sa licence ayant été suspendue. Cependant c'était surtout l'impact que devait avoir tout ça sur lui qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Wilson l'avait prévenue qu'il demandait parfois conseil à House de la part de l'équipe et que ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Mais…mettre ainsi la vie qu'il avait perdue juste sous son nez, lui prouver qu'il était encore capable de faire son travail sans rien lui donner en contrepartie…elle n'était pas sûre que ça lui était bénéfique.

House ouvrit le dossier sur ses genoux et commença à le parcourir.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle en se levant.

Il secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur le résumé du cas médical. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée, il avait l'air complètement concentré et intéressé. Elle alla vérifier que Rachel dormait toujours, laissant House s'imprégner des symptômes du patient. Elle espérait secrètement qu'à son retour, il commencerait à lui envoyer des idées, se servant d'elle pour réfléchir comme il l'avait parfois fait auparavant.

Quand elle revint, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle trouva. House était replié au dessus du dossier. Il tremblait et son front était couvert de transpiration. Elle accourut à ses côtés. Il ne sursauta même pas quand elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, les yeux rivés vers le dossier.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », interrogea-t-elle doucement en caressant son dos.

Il était trempé de sueur. Il l'ignora, marmonnant des syllabes incompréhensibles vers le dossier.

« On s'occupera de ça plus tard, d'accord ? D'abord, il faut vous calmer. »

Elle essaya de retirer le dossier, mais il l'agrippa des deux mains si brusquement qu'il se déchira en son milieu. Il parut scandalisé par les feuilles coupées en deux, tentant vainement de remettre les deux parties en place de ses mains tremblantes. Finalement, il lâcha une des parties et approcha l'autre de ses yeux, scannant le bout de page avec un air frustré.

« House… »

Elle se recula par réflexe quand il se contracta brusquement et vomit. Tombée en arrière, elle se redressa et passa une main sur la nuque de l'homme pour le rassurer. Ses tremblements empiraient et il continuait de tousser, bien que son estomac n'ait plus rien à rejeter.

« Ca va aller », rassura-t-elle en massant doucement sa nuque, chassant les cheveux qui étaient collés à son front de sa main libre. « C'est fini ».

Il observait les pages souillées sur ses genoux avec un désespoir qu'elle ne comprit pas alors, elle se redressa et l'enlaça de côté, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne la repoussa pas.


	13. Chapter 13

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Une fois House un peu calmé, elle le poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud. En plus de le nettoyer de sa sueur et du vomi, un bain aiderait probablement à l'apaiser. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Il ne réagit pas quand elle retira son tee-shirt, faible comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle passa les mains sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à se lever, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, secoué par ce qu'elle préférait ne pas identifier comme des sanglots. Au lieu de s'agripper à elle pour garder l'équilibre, il chercha sa poche arrière et en sortit son bandeau.

« Non, non, plus tard. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le promets », chuchota gentiment Cuddy en posant une main sur la sienne pour le retenir de se cacher les yeux.

Elle avait déjà du mal à imaginer la manière dont elle allait le faire entrer dans la baignoire, le faire sans sa coopération relèverait de l'impossible.

« Je vous ai fait couler un bain », expliqua-t-elle. « Entrez y et ensuite, je vous mettrai moi-même le bandeau, ok ? », tenta-t-elle de négocier.

Il déglutit difficilement et quand il porta les mains à son pantalon, elle comprit qu'il devait être d'accord. Il ne portait pas son éternel jeans - les jeans demandaient une ceinture et celles-ci n'étaient pas autorisées à l'hôpital - mais un simple pantalon à élastique. Il le chassa de ses hanches, emportant son sous-vêtement, sans se préoccuper de la présence de la jeune femme. Il la lâcha et elle se retourna à demi, respectant sa pudeur tout en gardant un œil sur lui au cas où elle devrait rattraper une chute. Elle fut choquée par sa maigreur. Ses vêtements larges et ses joues creusées laissaient apparaître une perte de poids, mais la vue de ses os qui tiraient contre sa peau l'inquiéta. House n'avait jamais été bien gros, pourtant, la peau de son ventre était plissée, trop distendue pour le peu de chair qu'elle avait à recouvrir. Elle prit note de le signaler à Wilson. Ne pas avoir d'appétit était une chose, mais si House ne prenait pas un peu de poids, il faudrait sérieusement songer à le mettre sous perfusion.

La pensée de Wilson lui rappela qu'elle ferait mieux de l'appeler. Malheureusement, le téléphone était dans le salon et elle savait qu'il était plus prudent de rester dans la pièce. House était allongé dans la baignoire, de l'eau jusqu'au menton et les paupières papillonnantes. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque qu'il s'endorme et s'immerge durant son absence.

Elle mit ses vêtements en boule dans un coin de la pièce, songeant à faire tourner une machine. Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle appelle Wilson pour lui demander d'amener un rechange – elle espérait qu'il en avait.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit que House avait les yeux fermés et accourut vers la baignoire. Il ouvrit les paupières en l'entendant arriver et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle attrapa le bandeau et le lui montra, il sortit brusquement une main de l'eau – manquant de peu de l'asperger – et essaya de le saisir. Elle enroula délicatement le bandeau autour de ses yeux. Il émit un profond soupir de soulagement et sembla se détendre. Elle ne savait pas le réconfort qu'il trouvait dans la pénombre. Il croyait donc toujours qu'elle n'existait pas ? Qu'elle pourrait…lui faire du mal ? Elle avait beau cherché, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'y attachait tant.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et tendit une main vers lui, n'osant pas le toucher. Elle ne voulait pas l'affoler. Elle toucha son front du bout des doigts et il leva légèrement le menton pour profiter de son geste. Elle sourit avec affection et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis là », rassura-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne comprenait pas les tourments qui l'habitaient, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus le même homme, qu'il n'était plus qu'un enfant terrifié, mais en souvenir de celui qu'il avait été, elle était prête à tout faire pour l'aider.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson arriva si vite qu'elle se demanda s'il n'avait pas tourné en rond dans le quartier durant les deux heures et demi qui venaient de passer. Mais il ramenait des affaires propres, preuve qu'il était passé chez lui avant de venir et elle préféra ne pas imaginer les infractions du code de la route qu'il avait du enchaîner.

« Où est-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'inquiéta Wilson avec un air paniqué.

« Il va bien. Il s'est endormi. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », répéta l'oncologue.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, il n'aurait pas du le laisser….

« Il a juste…été contrarié, je suppose. Il ne s'est pas senti bien ».

« Le cas ? », interrogea Wilson.

« Vous étiez au courant ? »

« Chase m'a appelé, je lui ai dit que House était chez vous. »

Wilson allait continuer quand Cuddy l'interrompit d'une voix plus froide qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Je vous ai autorisé à l'interroger sur certains patients parce que vous m'aviez dit que ça l'aidait. A partir de maintenant, je vous interdis de lui parler d'un quelconque cas médical. »

« Ses connaissances médicales sont tout ce qui lui restent, et vous voulez lui enlever ça ? », reprocha Wilson.

« Il a fait une crise de panique rien qu'en lisant un dossier ! Il n'est plus capable de… »

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas à cause du cas. Vous avez du faire quelque chose pour… »

« Vous reportez ça sur moi ? », s'outra-t-elle.

« Ca arrive. Il m'est déjà arrivé de lui faire peur aussi, House est très sensible à certaines choses, ce dont je vous avais prévenue. Je vous avais fait une liste de recommandations pour que vous les suiviez », accusa Wilson.

« J'ai respecté votre foutue liste ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait peur à House, c'est votre besoin de le forcer à être ce qu'il n'est plus ! »

« Je vous interdis de reporter ça sur moi ! », s'emporta à son tour Wilson. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour…

_« Moi aussi_ » insista-elle avec fermeté.

Ils échangèrent un regard accusateur. Wilson serrait les poings sous la colère, les yeux de Cuddy étaient plein de larmes. Cette dernière inspira profondément, un sanglot lui enserrant la gorge. Elle secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le front. Ils étaient sur les nerfs, inquiets, qui ne le serait pas ? Leur meilleur ami était en détresse et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour l'aider. Ils comprenaient qu'ils ne le retrouveraient probablement jamais. Ils avaient visiblement passé la phase du déni pour entrer dans la colère. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essuya les larmes de son visage. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Wilson. Il ferma les paupières une seconde et hocha la tête, étant visiblement arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Elle s'approcha et posa sa tête sous son épaule, Wilson passa les bras autour de ses épaules, s'accrochant à elle.

Il était temps pour eux de commencer à faire le deuil de leur ami, de cesser de s'accrocher au passé et d'apprendre à vivre avec ce nouveau House. C'était leur seule solution pour l'aider.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Hey, House. C'est Chase », adressa le jeune homme à l'homme assis par terre, le dos contre son lit, les yeux fermés et un Ipod sur les oreilles.

S'il faisait abstraction de son allure et de l'environnement, Chase pouvait presque prétendre qu'il surprenait House qui évitait ses heures de clinique.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous », annonça-t-il sans savoir s'il l'entendait par delà de la musique.

Il alla s'asseoir en face de lui. Il grimaça sous la froideur du sol et observa House quelques secondes, espérant attirer son attention. Wilson lui avait dit que le meilleur moyen d'entamer un échange avec House était de le toucher, de lui signaler votre présence. Chase hésita avant de poser une main incertaine sur le genou de l'autre homme. House ne sursauta pas comme il s'y attendait. Il ouvrit juste les yeux et l'observa d'un air étrange. Chase cessa de respirer. Le simple fait de croiser le regard de l'homme semblait être un progrès énorme. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'histoire de Brian, Wilson se chargeait de lui demander de l'aide pour eux et Cuddy ne l'avait pas laissé entrer le jour où il était venu le voir. Quand l'oncologue lui avait dit qu'il progressait, Chase avait cru que c'était juste ses espoirs qui parlaient, mais grâce à ce simple regard, il pouvait prétendre que lui aussi voyait la guérison de House à l'horizon.

« Je vous ai apporté quelque chose », répéta-t-il, un peu sonné.

Il leva légèrement le paquet qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de le tendre à House. Quand il avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé le week-end dernier, à cause du cas qu'il avait amené, Chase s'était senti coupable. Il n'aurait pas du insister pour que House les aide. Ce n'était plus son rôle…et Chase avait du mal avec l'idée que ça ne le serait jamais plus. Durant la semaine, son envie de voir House avait grandi en même temps que la réalisation que ça serait sûrement la dernière fois. Il avait fini par appeler l'hôpital et demander au psychiatre de House s'il pouvait le voir, juste une minute, juste pour un au revoir à contre-cœur. Le docteur Gordez s'était montré compréhensif, lui recommandant juste de demander la permission à Wilson, qui se montrait de plus en plus protecteur envers son meilleur ami. Chase avait eu du mal à convaincre Wilson, mais après de longues négociations, l'oncologue lui avait avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas ses motivations, mais qu'il était d'accord.

Son ancien patron prit le temps de retirer ses écouteurs, et il le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers un bandeau noir qui traînait sur le lit.

« Vous ne voulez pas voir ce que c'est ? », incita gentiment Chase.

House se passa la langue sur les lèvres et attrapa prudemment le paquet. Il le posa sur ses jambes étalées et l'observa comme si c'était le plus grand mystère de l'univers durant quelques minutes. Les règles de l'hôpital étaient très strictes quant aux objets autorisés pour les patients, mais Chase s'était souvenu de l'allure de House, la dernière fois. Encore aujourd'hui, son haut de pyjama s'arrêtait au niveau de son nombril, ses poignets et chevilles découverts, à croire que les fous n'étaient jamais grands, avait-il pensé amèrement. Le pyjama qu'il lui avait acheté était simple, mais confortable et Chase avait ajouté le petit kangourou en peluche au paquet.

Au bout de longues minutes, House cessa de se contenter de fixer le paquet et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Chase fronça les sourcils. House essayait d'attraper un coin de l'emballage entre son pouce et son index. Sa pince était tremblante, raidie et il avait du mal à diriger sa main. Ses difficultés firent accélérer le cœur de Chase. D'espoir ou d'inquiétude, il ne pourrait le dire. Tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, fut un « oh mon dieu » choqué.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Devant les difficultés de House, il avait décidé d'ouvrir lui même l'emballage. House n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le pyjama que Chase lui offrait, sur l'incongruité d'un tel cadeau entre eux. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, point. Cependant, il serrait maintenant le kangourou dans une de ses mains, l'observant comme un être d'une planète étrangère.

Chase s'était forcé à rester calme et passer quelques minutes de plus avec lui, le touchant régulièrement, l'air de rien. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait alors plus qu'une idée en tête : sortir de cette pièce et appeler Wilson.

« On s'est trompé », déclara-t-il dès que le téléphone fut décroché. « House. Ce n'est pas psychologique, il a besoin d'une IRM. »


	14. Chapter 14

« Il est entouré de professionnels, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué s'il présentait des symptômes neurologiques », argua Foreman, sceptique.

« Pas forcément, se défendit Chase. Tu as dit toi-même que durant les premiers mois, il était sous Rispéridole. Ses premiers symptômes ont du être mis sous le coup des médicaments. C'est probablement encore le cas. Wilson, vous avez dit vous-même qu'il était étrange ! »

« Je… »

Wilson haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible. Tout comme il est possible que ça soit juste le House qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à accepter que son ami ait changé, et maintenant, on venait lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il était, qu'il était _physiquement_ malade ?

« Je l'ai vu », insista Chase. « Il était incapable d'attraper un simple bout de papier ! Aucun médicament utilisé en psychiatrie ne conduit à des troubles des fonctions motrices fines. »

« Ils peuvent provoquer des tremblements, flouer la vue ou l'épuiser au point de ne pas réussir à accomplir des tâches simples », établit Thirteen avec un air désolé.

« OU il a besoin d'une IRM, insista fermement Chase. Qu'est ce que ça nous coûte d'essayer ? »

Wilson se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce que ça lui coûtait ? De l'espoir. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir encore à gâcher. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Cuddy quand elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tableau blanc, le son de ses talons faisant écho dans le silence. Elle attrapa le feutre, l'ouvrit et attendit.

« Allez y », incita-t-elle.

« Déficit moteur », rappela Chase, Cuddy l'écrivit. « Apathie, bien que ça puisse effectivement être dû aux médicaments, il faudrait se renseigner sur les doses administrées »

Cuddy écrit « apathie » entre parenthèses sur le tableau. Elle se tourna vers Wilson, l'incitant d'un regard à prendre la parole.

« Il…Aphasie de Broca », suggéra Wilson avec réticence.

Il se retourna et se frotta la nuque. A chaque symptôme écrit, l'espoir montait un peu plus comme une évidence. Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter.

Cependant, il devait avouer que ça faisait un moment qu'il suspectait une aphasie de Broca. Que House ne veuille pas parler était une chose, qu'il ait des difficultés à le faire quand il en avait envie était une autre. Il parlait trop lentement, trop…simplement. Il ne s'exprimait plus du tout de la même manière.

« Ca suggérerait une lésion frontale », réfléchit Taub.

« Vous ne croyez pas que House aurait dit quelque chose comme « espèce d'imbéciles, vous ne voyez pas que j'ai un truc au cerveau ! » », ajouta Foreman, sceptique.

Sa mauvaise imitation fit grimacer à peu près tout le monde.

« Anosognosie », révéla Thirteen. « Si le lobe frontal est touché, il est fort à parier qu'il soit incapable de reconnaître ses propres symptômes. »

« Il nous a aidé à résoudre plusieurs cas », reconnut Chase à contre-cœur, c'était un argument de poids contre sa propre théorie.

« Ce qui signifie que sa mémoire et que sa réflexion ne sont pas touchées. Il n'est juste pas capable d'identifier et de reconnaître sa propre maladie », expliqua Thirteen.

Quelques paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Foreman pour avoir confirmation. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible. Si House a en effet, ce dont nous ne sommes absolument pas sûrs », précisa-t-il, « autre chose que des problèmes mentaux, il a très certainement une anosognosie qui l'empêche de le réaliser ».

Cuddy écrivit ce symptôme au tableau.

« Quoi d'autre ? », demanda-t-elle en vérifiant ce qu'elle avait déjà écrit.

« Des troubles du comportement paraissent évidents… d'après ce que vous avez dit », se rattrapa Taub, ne souhaitant pas insulter involontairement son ancien patron devant tous ses gardes du corps.

« La moitié de tout ça peut être expliqué par les médicaments et l'autre moitié n'est que suppositions », recommença à objecter Foreman.

« Eh bien, allez nous chercher son dossier médical pour qu'on s'en assure », répliqua Cuddy.

Foreman plissa les yeux et elle lui fit signe de sortir, le jeune homme s'exécuta avec un air exaspéré. Ils auraient peut-être besoin de ses connaissances de neurologue, mais elle ne supportait plus son scepticisme. Cuddy regarda le tableau et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait expliquer la disparition des hallucinations ? »

« Les symptômes sont venus progressivement, ce qui impliquerait plutôt une maladie évolutive. Une tumeur ou une infection expliquerait la disparition des hallucinations sur le long terme. »

« Ou alors, c'était la Vicodin », établit Chase.

Les regards surpris se tournèrent vers lui, il revenait sur ses propos ? Il leva une main pour se défendre.

« Une infection a pu affaiblir sa capacité à métaboliser la Thébaïne contenue dans la Vicodin. Une surdose dans son sang aurait pu causer délusion et hallucinations.

Ca pourrait aussi être l'effet d'un problème hépatique… »

« Et le problème hépatique pourrait être lié au problème neurologique », finit Taub.

« Ou aux abus de House. Il boit et avale de la Vicodin comme des Tic-tacs depuis des années. Ca ne serait pas étonnant que ses reins aient du mal à fonctionner ».

« Depuis un an, on l'aurait remarqué si ses reins lâchaient. Je reste sur le problème neurologique. »

Cuddy hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Wilson ? », appela-t-elle gentiment en le voyant plongé dans ses pensées.

Il inspira profondément, se passa une main sur le visage et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je crois que vous pouvez ajouter une aboulie et un grasping reflex », déclara-t-il, décidant de jouer en faveur de ses espoirs.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, la majorité des symptômes de House pouvait avoir une explication neurologique. La fait qu'il reste assis des heures sans rien faire pour être le résultat d'une aboulie qui l'empêche d'entamer une distraction. Même son besoin d'avoir quelque chose entre les mains, qu'ils avaient considéré d'un point de vue psychologique, pouvait être la cause d'un grasping reflex altéré par une apathie. Il ne pouvait se retenir de tenir quelque chose, d'attraper ce qu'il voyait…mais tout ça paraissait à la fois fou et rationnel pour Wilson. Savoir que House pourrait être malade, aurait pu mourir sans qu'on reconnaisse les signes de son mal…Wilson se posa une main sur le front, la respiration soudain difficile.

Cuddy acquiesça et nota.

« Ca suggère toujours une lésion frontale. »

« Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il subisse un traumatisme crânien frontal », explicita Taub en jetant un regard vers Wilson, lui demandant silencieusement s'il avait souvenir de quelque chose comme ça.

« Je ne sais pas, avoua ce dernier. C'était il y a un an ! Mais…je pense que House aurait mentionné un traumatisme quand il a commencé à voir ma défunte petite-amie », ironisa-t-il, sur les nerfs malgré lui.

« L'accident de moto », souffla Cuddy. Il a pu subir..

« Non, ils ont fait… »

Wilson se tue brusquement, réalisant quelque chose.

« Une semaine avant que ses hallucinations commencent, il a fait un IRM. S'il y a quelque chose… »

« Il y a de fortes chances pour que ça soit déjà visible. Je m'occupe de récupérer les images », annonça Thirteen en se levant.

« Apathie, aboulie, anosognosie, troubles du comportement, grasping reflex, et aphasie de Broca…Comment ils ont pu raté ça ? », s'étonna Chase.

Personne ne répondit. Et _eux_, comment avaient-ils pu rater ça ?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je ne vois rien. »

« Moi non plus ».

« Cette IRM est clean », annonça Foreman en voyant les derniers regards plein d'espoirs se tourner vers lui.

Foreman et son équipe s'éloignèrent, se rasseyant en soupirant, alors que Cuddy et Wilson continuaient à fixer le cerveau de leur ami.

« Peut-être qu'une nouvelle IRM… »

« Celle-ci date d'une semaine avant les premiers symptômes, s'il y avait quelque chose, on le verrait. »

« On ne voit pas la totalité du lobe frontal… », commença à arguer Thirteen.

« Mais on voit la partie dorsolatérale qui nous intéresse. Une lésion plus profonde toucherait forcément les nerfs optiques… », soupira Foreman.

Il voulait bien admettre que certains éléments pouvaient conduire à suspecter que le problème de House était d'ordre neurologique, mais il ne voulait pas s'accrocher à de faux espoirs. Qu'espéraient-ils tous ? Qu'ils trouveraient un problème et que, malgré le fait que la plupart des tumeurs ou lésions du lobe frontal soient irréparables, ils tomberaient magiquement sur l'une de celles qui étaient soignables et ne laissaient pas de séquelles ? Il n'avait jamais été du genre rêveur. Il était réaliste, et la réalité était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sauver House.

« Les choses ne sont pas comme elles sont », marmonna Cuddy en se retournant.

Elle releva la tête, convaincue.

« C'est ce qu'à dit House. « Les choses ne sont pas comme elles sont ». Je croyais qu'ils parlait de ses hallucinations, mais s'il voulait dire qu'il ne _voit_ pas les choses comme elles sont ? »

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez extrapolé jusqu'ici ? Une sédation devient de l'apathie, House change alors il a des troubles du comportement et maintenant, il parle par énigme ? », répliqua Foreman avec sarcasme.

« Personne ne t'oblige à être là », s'agaça Chase.

« C'est _mon _département. »

« Dans _mon_ hôpital », rappela Cuddy à l'ordre.

« Cécité périphérique » révéla Wilson.

Foreman ricana.

« Juste comme ça ? Ca vient de vous venir ? Il y a deux secondes il voyait bien et maintenant il a complètement perdu sa vision périphérique ? »

« Foreman, fermez là », ordonna Cuddy.

Personne ne contesta.

« Il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de paniquer quand quelqu'un se mettait à côté de lui ou ne lui parlait pas de face. Et…House insiste toujours pour porter un bandeau, expliqua l'oncologue. On croyait que c'était pour se protéger, mais si c'était parce qu'il sent que quelque chose ne va pas ? S'il a une peri-cecité sans le réaliser, il doit se sentir plus en sécurité en ne voyant rien plutôt qu'en ne voyant que partiellement, sans le comprendre ».

« Vous disiez qu'il lui arrivait de vous ignorer… », nota Cuddy.

Wilson hocha la tête, comprenant son raisonnement. Peut-être ne l'ignorait-il pas, peut-être entendait-il seulement sa voix, sans le voir. Ca expliquerait pourquoi il était si convaincu qu'ils n'existaient pas. En y repensant, ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi il ne croisait que très rarement son regard. Toujours de face. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas regarder la télévision et le fait qu'il ait vomi en essayant de se forcer à lire ce dossier chez Cuddy. Quelque chose devait appuyer sur son nerf optique et effacer sa vision périphérique. Les objets en mouvement devaient provoquer migraines et nausées s'il les regardait trop longtemps, sans parler de la frustration de House s'il _voyait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas sans pouvoir le reconnaître.

La culpabilité pour certains de ses reproches pesa soudain lourd dans l'estomac de Wilson.

« Je vais réserver l'IRM », annonça Chase en se levant.

« Pas besoin », l'arrêta Cuddy.

Chase se rassit, se souvenant que le boss était dans le coup. Pas besoin de réserver quand on était proprio. Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un long regard, un dernier doute. Wilson ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira profondément.

« Chase, venez avec moi. On appellera Mayfield en route. Cuddy… »

« L'IRM sera disponible quand vous reviendrez. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assis à l'arrière, les yeux bandés, House fabriquait l'esquisse d'un nœud coulant avec la cravate de Wilson, l'enroulant autour du cou du kangourou de Chase. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore osé lui dire ce qu'il se passait. House n'avait rien demandé, il était juste monté en voiture et persistait dans son silence.

Fréquemment, les deux médecins échangeaient un regard nerveux. Même avec une anosognosie, House réaliserait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose quand ils l'installeraient dans l'IRM. Pourtant…ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir lui dire la vérité. Et s'ils donnaient de l'espoir à House et que leurs théories se révélaient fausses ? Il était déjà dur pour eux d'envisager avoir tort, qu'en serait-il pour House ? Et si ils découvraient quelque chose d'horrible ? Ils s'accrochaient à cet espoir que le mal de House ne soit pas dû à la folie, mais à quelque chose de médical, à quelque chose qui relevait de ce domaine qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Cependant, ils le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que si House avait une affection neurologique, elle était là depuis plus d'un an, elle avait eu le temps de se développer, de se fortifier, et si elle n'était pas curable ? Si, en essayant de ramener leur ami, ils ne faisaient que découvrir que son temps était compté ? Cette pensée torturait Wilson, compressait ses poumons et brûlait ses yeux. Il pouvait s'avouer qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'était devenu House, mais au moins House était toujours en _vie_.

« Musique », déclara subitement House.

Wilson l'avait entendu parler régulièrement ces derniers mois et pourtant, il sembla remarquer pour la première fois la déformation de son articulation. La phase du déni était belle et bien passée apparemment. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Chase alluma la radio. Il aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil et remarqua que House tendait le bras pour donner son ipod. Chase l'attrapa et le brancha au poste. Ironiquement, le son de « Song for a friend » s'éleva dans l'air de la voiture. Wilson inspira profondément et baissa le son.

« House, il faut qu'on parle. »

Tout le monde ment, mais pas quand ça compte vraiment. Il lui devait bien ça.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« House, calme-toi. Tout va bien », tenta de le rassurer Wilson.

Jusqu'ici, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à obtenir d'images claires. House avait accepté de faire une IRM, bien qu'il niait avoir le moindre problème, mais les sons et les lumières de l'instrument le rendaient nerveux. Il sursautait, tremblait et gigotait sans cesse.

« On n'y arrivera pas », déclara sceptiquement Foreman en soupirant.

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas fait, cru, tout ça pour abandonner maintenant.

« Continuez d'essayer », annonça-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'IRM et glissa doucement une main sur celle de House, qui dépassait tout juste de l'appareil. House sursauta, mais sous la voix apaisante de Wilson, il parvint à se détendre. Du moins, à ne plus bouger, l'oncologue grimaça sous la poigne de fer dans laquelle House enfermait sa main, mais ne fit pas de réflexion. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle des machines pour voir s'ils parvenaient à quelque chose. Sa respiration se coupa subitement. Chase se frottait les yeux avec cet air qu'il avait quand il découvrait une mauvaise nouvelle, il parlait à Foreman qui secouait tristement la tête. Wilson s'appuya contre l'IRM. Tout à coup, ses jambes ne semblaient plus capables de le porter.

TBC


End file.
